Anything You Can Do
by missalexdiva18
Summary: Four new girls at Konoha Leaf High are eager to join the basketball team but they find out that they can't join because girls aren't allowed. But what will happen when one's secret is found out by the guy she's hated since day 1? please read and review!
1. Here We Are

**A/N: This story used to belong to _UnlovedAliceCullen_, but I have since taken it on as my own. I hope you enjoy!! Please review!! I'm begging you! (And I actually will beg). Thanks also to my marvelous beta _pinkfuzzypenguin_**

Chapter one: Here We Are

"So this is our new school? Don't you think it's kind of big?" a girl with brown hair in two buns with brown eyes asked. A minute later, a girl with dark blue hair whispered something so low, you couldn't even hear what she said.

"What was that Hinata?" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"I said Tenten is wrong Ino, it's not big, as a matter of fact, it's HUGE!" responded the blue haired girl, aka Hinata.

"Come on girls, let's check it out," said a girl with pink hair, black highlights, and striking green eyes.

The group of girls entered the school and headed to the office not knowing what to expect. Just being here at a new school meant a new beginning. All the stuff from the past wasn't important now. The moment right then and there was the only thing that counted.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in," said a voice behind the door.

"Ah, please tell me that you are the four new students I'm expecting," said a lady with blond hair, large bosoms, and a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Yes we are. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura. These are my friends Hyuga Hinata, Yakamana Ino, and Kunai Tenten," said the pink haired girl.

"Oh thank goodness! Shizune! Put the rest of my sake in the fridge! The new students are here and I'm not drunk, so put it all back!"

"NO! Not until you finish all your work today," cried a woman from another part of the office.

"Grrr… SHI—"

"Excuse me," said Hinata.

"Oh, sorry! Let me introduce myself. I'm Tsunade the principal here at Konoha Leaf High School home of the Ninjas. Shizune is the assistant principal, but she's not assisting by KEEPING ALL MY SAKE AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Oh stop it Tsunade. You have one bottle in your hand. Quit your complaining," scolded Shizune.

"But it's empty!"

"Ugh! Welcome girls. I apologize for Tsunade. She's like this all the time, but you get used to it. Here are your schedules. I'll escort you four to your homeroom/first period. If you need any help at all, please do not hesitate to come to me or Tsunade…well more me giving Tsunade's present sate."

Shizune escorted the girls out of the office where Tsunade was still begging for sake.

"So Sakura, what do you think of this place?" asked Ino.

"So far it's a total nut house. But, it seems like we can rise to the top quickly," Sakura responded.

"Yeah and I hope their basketball team can meet up to our standards, because I for one aren't playing with a bunch of Michael Jordan wannabes," said Tenten.

"Agreed," responded everyone else.

"Okay girls here we are. This is your English Honors Class. Kakashi-sensei will make sure that you get adjusted to his class. Have fun!"

With that, Shizune left to do some business. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata just stood there in front of the classroom while everyone else just looked at them. They had never seen anyone like the four of them. They seemed more hardcore compared to the schools over all peppiness. I mean just by looking at their clothes you could tell that the girls stood out.

Tenten was wearing black cargo pants with a black studded belt, a brown top that had tiny skulls everywhere, brown converses, a lot of bracelets on her arms, and a pair of earrings that looked like shuriken.

Hinata was wearing a long black skirt with combat boots. She also had on a dark purple shirt with that said THE LAST THING YOU WANT TO DO IS PISS ME OFF. She also had on a black vest that had a lot of chains hanging off of it.

Ino was wearing a dark brown skirt with long black socks that had brown bats on them along with a pair of black ballet flats. She also wore a black t-shirt that said: I WILL GET MY WAY. She had on her brown hoop earrings to top it all off.

Yes. All of their outfits were unique in their own way, but Sakura's had to be the most unique. Sakura had on a black and red plaid mini skirt with black leggings. She wore her black vans that had red skulls on them. Chains and suspenders were connected to her skirt, hanging loosely. She had on her blood red shirt with black tie. Sakura's black opened -fingered gloves were on her arms showing off her black nail polish. She had earrings in all her holes including her nose. The slightly heavy black eyeliner topped off the whole outfit.

Yup, you could tell that they didn't take any shit from anyone, especially Sakura. She just had this darker aura than the rest of the girls, telling the class to never get on her bad side.

"Well then. Class we have new students. Girls just introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you. You then can take a seat somewhere and read. I don't care. Just don't bother me," stated Kakashi.

"Fine. My name is Yakamana Ino. I'm sixteen and from Suna. Mess with my friends or I, and you'll regret it. That's a promise."

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I'm also sixteen and from Suna. And yes, my eyes are naturally light, yes Hyuga Neji is my cousin, and no you stupid fan girls out there, I won't hook you up with him."

"The name is Kunai Tenten. I'm sixteen and from Suna. And I don't care what the hell you think about me. I know who I am and no one's going to change that."

"Name's Haruno Sakura. I'm sixteen and from Suna. Yes my hair is naturally pink, I just added black highlights. And yes, my eyes are also naturally this color. Look, I'm going to tell you straight up, and I'm only going to say this once, so don't make me repeat myself. We all got expelled from Sand High School in Suna because of fighting. We aren't afraid to kick ass if we have to. So the best thing to probably do is not get on our bad side. Oh, and never underestimate us, because anything you can do…."

"We can do better," added the other three.

The classroom stayed silent for a while because everyone was just looking in awe of them. No new student at Konoha Leaf High School was ever as bold as those four on their first day. Who knew how things would end up during the school year with those four around? The class along with the rest of the school would just have to wait and see. Give the girls a few days and the most popular group would put them in their place. After all, no one stood out here at KLHS and takes away _their_ limelight. They were going to ruin the way things flowed around here. And the most popular group was just the best one to tell them how things worked before they got themselves in some major trouble with them.


	2. You Don't Control Me

A/N: Konnichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san

**A/N: Konnichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san!! Sorry this is a little late, but I've been really busy with school and what not. Okay here's chapter two. Sorry again for updating so late. I'll try to work on that. Standard disclaimer applies!**

Chapter Two: You Don't Control Me

After homeroom/first period, the whole school knew about the girls and the warning they gave. Yes, things were going very well. The girls estimated that by the end of the day, they would be having the title of hardcore chicks. As Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were walking to their lockers, four boys approached them. When the girls turned around and looked at them, they just glared a little. But when Hinata got a better look, she gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Neji nii-san is coming. I thought that he wouldn't have the guts to come talk to me," Hinata replied.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ino.

"Because, he's always been a little afraid of what I can do to him, if I wanted to waste the time to do so."

"Well then, let's give him and his friends a little scare," said Sakura. The other girls just nodded their heads.

The boys now stood face to face with the girls having a little stare off. Finally the tension broke when Neji began to talk.

"Hinata! How _nice _to see you again. How long has it been?" he asked.

"Too long nii-san, too long."

Meet Hyuga Neji, age seventeen. He has long chocolate brown hair that's usually in a ponytail and the same lavender eyes Hinata has. Neji also has two fan clubs. One in Konoha where he lives and one in Suna where Hinata used to live.

"And who are these ladies?" asked Neji.

"Neji you remember Ino, Tenten, and Sakura."

"Ah yes. My how you all have changed. Nice to see you again Tenten."

"NEJI?! I remember you!! You tried to cut off my hair buns!!"

"Only because you tried to cut off my ponytail!"

"Hey I was trying to do you a favor. You were the only boy in town who got dressed up like a girl by the adults. I was trying to stop it."

"Hn."

"WHAT?! Neji was dressed up like a girl?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's so FUNNY!!"

Meet Uzumaki Naruto, age Seventeen. This hyper blonde boy with blue eyes is the loudmouth of the group. He's always joking around and getting into trouble in which his friends bail him out of. He also has somewhat of a rivalry with his best friend. Why? Because he wants to prove that he's cooler. (A/N: -- Dream on Naruto, dream on.) This kid is also an avid ramen lover. He eats the stuff 24/7. No Joke.

"Quiet Naruto. I was like eight," said Neji.

"But still it's funny!" answered Naruto.

"SHUTUP!!" Neji screamed.

"Troublesome."

Meet Nara Shikamaru, age seventeen. This guy is also known as the lazy ass genius. He has an IQ over 200, but he spends most of his time sleeping or cloud gazing. Everything else is "too troublesome" or is a "drag." His hair is always pulled up and spiked, making him look like he has a pineapple head.

"Naruto, just shut up and leave Neji alone. We don't want to hear you guys argue. It's troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Yes Dobe, I agree with Nara on this. Please DO shut up."

Lastly, meet Uchiha Sasuke, age seventeen. He is the number one heartthrob in the school. No scratch that, in the world! Girls simply melt over his black hair, onyx eyes, and great body. Not only was he handsome, but also filthy rich. His father is head of the Uchiha Corp, a company known worldwide. But, Sasuke is a cold person. He's nicknamed the human ice-cube because he never opens up to anyone. But, does that stop the fan girls? No way! With more than 200000000 fan clubs worldwide, girls just can't get enough of him! His best friend is Naruto, (aka the Dobe.) and like said before he has a rivalry with him.

"Grr, Teme."

"Dobe."

"TEME."

"DOBE."

"TE-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Screamed the girls.

"Okay, as…interesting it's been, we've got things to do. So if you'd explain why you're over here and then go on your merry way, that would be great," said Sakura.

"Hn. Fine, we just came to warn you that you better watch your back and be careful of who you're messing with, 'cause we have a lot of power in this school, and one false move…well let's just say that you don't want to be on our bad side," said Sasuke.

"Is that a threat and a challenge Chicken Ass?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe it is Pinky. What'cha gonna do about it?"

"I'd be watching that mouth of yours if I were you because if you piss me off, I'll send you straight to the hospital like I did those other guys back in Suna."

"And you'd have my fan girls to answer to."

"Those sluts? Bring them on. I'll make sure that not even with plastic surgery they'll look the same again."

"You and your friends got some real guts Pinky. You just won't go in your place like the rest."

"Well you don't control us. We will do whatever we goddamn feel like at this school and no one, not even the likes of you can stop us."

"We shall see. See you around Pinky."

"Don't call me that you BASTARD!!"

**A/N: Okay that's the chapter, what do you think of it? Please let me know in the review. I need to know what you guys think! **


	3. WHAT!

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope you liked the last to chapters. Here's chapter three and let me tell you, things are about to get a whole lo interesting from here on out. So please read and review! Enjoy! Standard Disclaimer applies. Of and this story used to belong to UnlovedAliceCullen but It's now owned by me. Shoutouts to her and my beta pinkfuzzypenguin!**

Chapter Three: WHAT?!

The next period went by pretty smoothly. The girls were still pretty fumed up by the boys and the encounter they had with them, especially Sakura. No guy in her entire life talked to her the way that Sasuke did. Most just quivered in fear after mouthing off to her. She was known as the tough Goth chick. Getting on her bad side was like preparing your death bed. So who the hell did Uchiha Sasuke think he was?!

"I hate them," she simply stated.

"I do too. They just seem like trouble. And clearly, I don't want to deal with it. I mean last time we did that we got expelled from Sand. I just don't want any bull. I want to graduate and go off to college," said Tenten.

"We all want that Ten, but I just can't let a challenge go unanswered like that," replied Sakura.

"Yes you can and will! Sakura you got to learn how to control your temper. Don't let petty stuff like that get to you. Ignore them," said Ino.

"Yeah Sakura. It's better if we ALL ignore them. If we do that then we don't have to deal with any shit," said Hinata.

"Okay then. You're right."

"So where are we headed to next Ino?" asked Tenten and Hinata.

"Gym! YAY! That means we can get some court time."

"Sweet," replied the others.

When the girls arrived into the gym, they met with Gai-sensei, the gym teacher. He handed the "youthful" gym uniforms and pointed them towards the girls' locker rooms. There the girls changed into the uniforms. They hated it. Not only were they showing too much leg for their liking, but they were also too tight. The black shorts stopped mid-thigh and the white shirts had the school's crest on them, right over the girls' bust, which stuck out more than they liked.

"Okay, that does it; I'm getting us baggier uniforms for tomorrow. These are way too sluttish!" exclaimed Ino.

"Agreed," replied the others.

As they walked out of the locker rooms and told Gai-sensei of their request, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were looking at the girls.

"Wow who knew that hags like them actually had bodies," said Sasuke.

"And good ones at that. I mean look at Hinata," said Naruto.

"Hey watch it Naruto, that's my cousin you're talking about," said Neji sternly.

"I thought you hated your cousin," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, but she'd still family and you have to have some respect for your family."

"Point taken."

"Okay guys, enough talking about them. Let's get to practice with the rest of the team," said Sasuke.

"Yes captain," replied the other three.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking to Gai-sensei about gym and the different sports the school offered.

"So Gai-sensei, what about basketball? You see my friends and I were on the team in Sand and—"

"Yes I am aware of your youthful sportsmanship at Sand, but unfortunately, we don't offer a girls basketball team here."

"Ah, so boys and girls play on the same team then?" asked Ino.

"I'm afraid not. You see my youthful new students; girls aren't allowed to play basketball here for the Konoha Leaf Ninjas."

"WHAT?!" screeched the four girls.

"Who made up that crappy rule?!" demanded Hinata.

"The captain. We allow our captains to add some rules to their team's playbook. This year's captain decided to add that as a rule," answered Gai-sensei.

"Is that the team practicing over there?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, bu—"

"Great, c'mon girls, let's give this 'captain' a piece of our minds."

"Okay guys, we're going to practice dribbling and passing," said an oddly familiar voice.

Fumed, the girls walked over and stole the basketball away from a random player. Realizing that the ball was gone, the players stopped moving and looked towards the girls' direction.

"Alright boys, which one of you idiots are the captain of this team?" asked Sakura.

"That would be me," said the familiar voice again.

Walking from the back of the crowd was Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"What?! You four are on the team?! I guess they REALLY let anyone on," said Ino.

"For your information, I happen to be captain of this team," stated Sasuke.

"Wow Ino, you're right. This school really MUST be desperate," said Hinata.

"Hey, how about you guys stop that smart talk and give us the ball," said Naruto.

"Let us think about it…no," said Tenten calmly.

"Look, you don't know who you're dealing with, so I'd be careful if I were you," said Neji.

"Yeah, I'd listen to Neji and quit being so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"We know who we're dealing with, a bunch of fools. But the biggest fool is you Chicken Ass, for not letting girls on your team," said Sakura.

"It keeps my fan girls away. Plus girls can't play ball, they might break a nail or something," he answered.

"I'll show you break a nail! I bet you for four spots on the team that anything you can do we can do better."

"And if you lose?"

"Then we won't bug you again about getting on the team."

"Deal. Let's get started girls. Let's see what you got by starting off with a race against my best runner Kiba."

The girls lined up next to Kiba and when the whistle blew they were gone with the wind. All four girls finished before Kiba at the same time. The team stood in awe at the girls. Not only were they hot to most of the team, but they could run pretty damn fast. This was definitely an asset that they needed.

"Could you next time give us a worthier opponent?" asked Tenten.

"Yes this one was quite a bore," added Hinata.

"I know what you mean. I could've done that in my sleep," said Ino.

"YAWN— — — — — . What do you guys talking about? I was sleeping," said Sakura.

"You know that's a nasty habit you got there. You should at least show your opponent some respect by staying awake," scolded Ino.

"I would if they weren't so easy. I can't help it if I get bored."

"Alright then, clearly you girls can run, but can you play?" asked Sasuke.

"Bring it on Chicken Hair."

"Okay Pinky, but I'm warning you, I won't go easy."

"Just try to keep up."

Sakura checked the ball, and the game began. It was the first showdown between Sasuke and Sakura. The whole gym class eventually stopped what they were doing and watched the one-on-one battle. They were evenly matched so far. Sakura gave Sasuke a run for his money. This got him sweating some.

"You ready to give up and put us on the team?"

"Not in a million years."

"Now focus 'Captain'. Don't be looking at my body, you're not getting anything from me. You might as well focus on the game instead."

That comment empowered Sasuke some. There was no way that he was going to lose after that girl just talked to him like that. Sasuke stole the ball from Sakura and shot a three pointer making the score a tie of ten to ten.

"Is that good enough for you focus wise, Pinky?"

"Don't get cocky. This game ain't over yet."

Clearly you could tell that the defense was good on both sides, and they were really good shooters. Hell, it was like you could see the passion for the game emerging from both o them as points were being made. Finally it was down to the last thirty seconds. The game was tied 15 to 15, with Sakura in control of the ball. She was dribbling down the court at a steady past, with Sasuke trying to take the ball from her. Each time he tried though, she'd switch the ball to the opposite hand. At mid-court Sasuke finally stole the ball and faked left, causing Sakura to go left as he went right. Running as fast as he could, he got to his basket. Ten seconds were left. The only thing that blocked Sasuke from making that shot was Sakura. Five seconds left and Sasuke and Sakura jumped as Sasuke shot the three pointer. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Game over. The ball made it into the hoop at the last second, missing the tip of Sakura's fingers by centimeters. It was so close.

"Well, it looks like you can't do anything we can do better," said Sasuke.

"Whatever bastard. Tell the truth, you were scared of me beating you at the game. You're just lucky that the ball missed my hand by a little, or the game would've gone into overtime," replied Sakura.

"So Sasuke, are we on the team or what?" asked Tenten.

"No. We had a deal. If you guys could beat us at anything I challenged you to, I'd let you on the team. Your friend just lost the on-on-one match against me. So your side of the deal was to never bug me about joining my team again. Now go away. We've clearly wasted a whole period doing this child's play with you guys."

"WHY I OUTTA!!" screamed Ino and Hinata.

"Stop it Ino and Hinata. You're gonna regret not letting us on the team sooner or later. Trust me on that one. You're going to be sorry Chicken Ass," said Sakura. With that the girls went back to their locker rooms to change back into their regular clothing.

**A/N: So what did you think? Pretty awesome basketball game right? Want more? Send me reviews and you shall recieve. **


	4. Behind the Scenes

A/N: hey everyone

**A/N: hey everyone! sorry I'm late with posting this. it's ind of a shore chapter, but it's a very important one. the chapters are going to be getting longer when the events start getting more interesting. anyways i'd like to thank my beta for putting up with me and my razy ideas since kindergarten! you rule!! oh and standard disclaimer applies. enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter Four: Behind the Scenes

Sakura was moody for the rest of the day. She didn't like losing one bit. She especially didn't losing to someone like Sasuke and his group of friends. It just really pissed her off and her friends knew to steer clear from her when she was this moody.

At the end of the school day, it began to rain pretty heavily. Instead of accepting a ride home from Ino, she decided to walk in the rain. For some reason walking in the rain helped clear her head some. It also calmed her down a little bit when she got really angry. But today, she decided to stay out there a little bit longer. After all, it wasn't like her mom would mind much, but her dad…well that was a different story.

It now had been three hours since Sakura started wandering outside. Soaking wet from the rain, as well as cold, she found her way back to her house and snuck in. If her dad caught her, she would be dead and that was something that she didn't want to happen…

"Where the hell were you?"

But it did.

"Dad, I was just taking a walk after school."

"Did I say you could?"

"…"

"Well answer me you BITCH!!" her father screeched as he slapped her in the face.

"No."

"No WHAT?!"

"No **sir** you didn't give me permission."

"That's right. And. If. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. You'll. Get. Worse. Than. This. Understand?"!!" he yelled as he kicked her with every word.

"Yes sir," she replied with a straight face.

"Good, now get the hell out of my sight you whore!!"

Sakura ran up the stairs, giving her mom the "Look what your husband did to me," look and ran into her bathroom where she picked up her razor. She tore off her hand glove and began to cut herself.

'This is the sixth time this month that I've had to do this. Why does Dad have to be so upset with me?' thought Sakura.

'_I know what you mean. It seems like no matter what we do, we'll never be able to fight back against him,' _said Inner-Sakura.

'Well at least cutting ourselves takes our mind off of the pain he caused us. But sometimes I just wish Mom would stop being afraid of him and stick up for me and herself. But no, Mom claims to love him. How can she fucking love a man that's abusing her only child?!'

'_I don't know. But we might want to clean this up.'_

'Yeah, you're right. We don't want Dad smelling the blood. He might crack my skull open if he saw this.'

Sakura quickly ran cool water on the razor and her skin. This was her routine after cutting herself. This was how life was behind the scenes and no one was going to find out anytime soon. Not even Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

**A/N: okay so now you know what's up with Sakura. It's only going to get more interesting after this. Want to know more? Than I suggest that you review! I WANT A LOT OF THEM!! So if you are going to favorite this story and/or add it to your alerts, the least you can do is leae me some reviews. I like that you like the story so far, but i need to know what you think so that my writing can get even better. So REVIEW!!**


	5. The Fangirls

Chapter Five: The Fangirls

Chapter Five: The Fangirls

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter five. I finished typing it so I thought why not post it?**

The next day at school, Sakura was quieter than usual. Her friends knew something was up, but they didn't pressure her into telling. Sakura would come around when she was ready and they would be there waiting with open arms.

Five girls though, weren't that nice about it. Yesterday when they saw Sakura playing with "their" Sasuke-kun, they knew that she was a threat. She was a threat that had to be dealt with as soon as possible and they were the ones to deal with it. Who were these five anyways? Well, they were the founders of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, and in their book they were the ones that had first dibs on him.

First up was Karin. This red-haired girl was like the biggest slut you would ever meet in your life. She wore the world's tightest skirts and tops. With every move that she made it was as if her clothes would fall off at any moment. Quite disgusting if you ask me. She wasn't even pretty either. She had way too much plastic surgery and botox in the face. But, her attitude was even worse. It was so bad that it made her face looks nice in comparison.

Next up was Karin's right hand "man" Ami. She was the second biggest slut you'd probably meet in your life. But, she was the richest girl in school because of her daddy being the mayor of the town. With money in her hands, she was able to buy what her group needs in order to get Sasuke, even if that means bribing people.

After her were the mischievous twins Kimi and Mai. These two identical twins always come up with the plans to get whatever they needed to get Sasuke. If you got involved with their mischief, trust me you'd never be the same again. But each time they did something, they'd make sure they covered up their tracks so it appeared like they were never there. That was how good they were at what they do.

Lastly was Saya. She was clearly the prettiest of the five, so she was able to get boys to help do their bidding. It was like making a deal with the Devil when you made a deal with Saya. She was a force to be reckoned with, someone you had to be careful around.

Yes these five together were trouble, and they now were devising another plan, but this time it would be to destroy Sakura and her friends.

"How dare she even think that she could get close to our Sasuke-kun!" screeched Karin.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! Doesn't she know that were his number one fans, meaning we get first dibs?" asked Ami.

"I don't think so, considering she and her friends started here yesterday," stated the twins.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Yesterday in homeroom, those girls made threats to not cross them," said Saya.

"Not cross them?! NOT CROSS THEM?! Do they even know who the hell we are?!" screamed Karin and Ami.

"Guess not," replied the twins.

"You know what this means, right girls?" asked Karin.

"Yes. Kimi, Mai, you know what to do. Get as much as you can from her and her friends," said Saya.

"No problem," said Kimi.

"Yeah, this will be a piece of cake. Consider the job done," added Mai.

With that the twins left, leaving Saya, Karin, and Ami alone.

"So what are we going to do now Karin?" asked Ami.

"We wait until information has come in. But while we wait, we might as well…"

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!" screeched the three fangirls.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review if you want more.**


	6. Why Are You Stalking Me?

Chapter Six: Are You Stalking Me?!!!

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! This is Mariegurl here! Okay I've noticed over the past few days more people are favoriting this story and adding it to their alert lists. Thanks for that! It means so much to me that you're actually reading and liking the story so far. So as a Christmas present from me to you, I'll be posting as many chapters as I can before break is over!!!! Thanks for taking the time to read, so without further ado, here's chapter six!**

"Sakura, they're right behind us again," said Tenten.

"Urgh! Again? I swear, I'm going to snap soon and break their necks!"

"Amen to that! Why don't we just go and do that right now, while I'm in the mood to do so?" asked Ino.

"No! I have a feeling about them and it isn't a good one. We'll just have to wait some more until I figure out what's going on," said Hinata very sternly.

"It's a good thing that you're good at sneaking around and gathering information Hina-chan, because I would've cracked right now," said Tenten.

"Well thanks, it's my specialty! Now everyone stop talking and from this point on, no talking about personal stuff. I think that's why they are tailing us," replied Hinata.

It was now fifth period music class with Asuma-sensei. A pair of identical twin girls were sitting right behind Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. This was the tenth time today that the girls found them stalking them. And frankly, they were getting quite annoyed. Sakura's mood from earlier that day changed from sad and quiet to angry and ready to punch someone. That feeling grew stronger and stronger as she continued to see them all over the place.

"Oh look who's in here Naruto. It's the losers."

"Oh yes, there they are! You're right Neji!"

"This is troublesome. Let's just sit down. They aren't worth our time guys."

"Hn. You're right Shikamaru, but Pinky tell me, how does it feel to be a loser? You see, I don't know because I've never lost anything in my life," said Sasuke.

And now, Sakura's mood went from bad to worse.

"You ASS!!! Stay the hell away from me!!!!"

"Temper, temper Pinky."

"Temper? I'll give you TEMPER!!!"

Sakura then tackled Sasuke and punched him in the face, leaving him a nice bruise on his cheek. Sakura got off him and moved her bangs so that they covered her eyes. You could feel the death glares she was sending Sasuke.

"Stay the hell away from me Bastard, or next time you won't leave with just a bruise on your cheek. And you three, stay the hell away from my friends and I. Oh, and you twins behind me, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING ME?!!!"

"Sakura be careful, we don't want to hurt people today, it's only our second day here," Hinata whispered anxiously.

"Like I care. Well, are you twins going to answer me or what? I don't have all day you know."

"You bitch. How dare you. How dare you touch our Sasuke-kun again!" said Kimi.

"You're going to regret what you just did and you're going to regret it soon. Mark my words," said Mai.

"Who the hell are you stalkers?!!!!!" asked Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura.

"We are Honda Kimi and Mai. Part of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. We, along with three of our other friends, founded his first fan club, making us have first dibs on him," they answered simultaneously.

"Hey you guys want the bastard, take him. I don't give a fuck," responded Sakura.

"You think we can just let you go like that? You punched our Sasuke-kun! You're gonna pay!"

"Bring it on skanks."

Sakura was now in a fight with the twins. The whole class watched in awe as Sakura beat their asses, while Ino, Tenten, and Hinata tried their best to hold her back. Suddenly, Asuma-sensei walked into the room.

"Alright! Everyone stop where you are! Who started the fight?" asked Asuma-sensei.

Everyone pointed to Sakura except for Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Haruno Sakura, principal's office, NOW!"

"But sir, I wouldn't have thrown the first punch if Uchiha didn't provoke me and those twins jump on me."

"Well then, is this true class?"

Again the majority of the class answered yes.

"Alright then. Uchiha Sasuke principal's office as well. Honda Kimi and Mai, lunch detention for two weeks."

"But Asuma-sensei!"

"Do as you're told. Now with the rest of you, let's begin with some warm-ups."

Infuriated, Sasuke and Sakura got up their things, bid their friends goodbye, and headed to Tsunade's office. After telling her their sides of the story, Tsunade sent them out of her office so that she could come up with a good punishment. After ten minutes of waiting, she finally made a decision.

"Sasuke, Sakura, from now on the two of you, along with your groups of friends will have to spend the majority of your time together at school. That means at lunch, in classes, in the hallways, and on the basketball team."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Yes, as of right now, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are on your basketball team until further notice."

"But—"

"No buts. If you guys aren't being nice towards each other by the end of the semester, I'm expelling all eight of you. No bribes will make me change my mind, so don't think about it Uchiha," said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go and inform your friends and stay out of trouble. You're dismissed."

**A/N: Well that's Chapter Six. Pretty intense right? Well before you review this chapter, I just wanted to let you know that this story has now 23 completed chapters and I'm writing the 24th right now. I have no idea how long this story's going to be. I guess it's going to be as long as Sakura and everyone else wants it to be. So I just thought I'd let you know that. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. Too much has been going on in my first semester in high school. I will try to find more time to post besides during breaks. Now go review this story!!!!!!! Click below where it says review! Your thoughts matter to me! Thanks!!!!**


	7. You're Joking, Right?

Chapter Seven: You're Joking Right?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Now from this point on the plot of the story is going to thicken and new characters are going to be introduced. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Naruto or the song rebirthing by Skillet. Must I give you these disclaimers? Oh, yeah I do. Unless I want to be sued or something. -.- **

Sasuke and Sakura walked in silence together back to fifth period. Sasuke walked ahead of Sakura while she was trying to come up with a plan to slip away from him. She was so upset. Now she and her friends had to spend a lot of time with Sasuke and his slimy friends. Urgh! She really needed to go cut herself to get rid of the stress. When they got close to the girls bathroom, she slipped in without Sasuke knowing and brought out her razor. When Sasuke reached the music room, Asuma-sensei was doing his daily student spotlight on two random kids from his class. Sasuke sat down with his friends and told them what was going on.

"What?!! So now we're stuck with them for a whole semester?" asked Naruto

"Yup, and Tsunade made me put them on the team."

"That's bull! Why is she doing this to us?"

"Maybe she knows that something is up between our two groups. I don't know, it's all such a drag to me," said Shikamaru.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" asked Neji.

"I'm thinking that we'll do what Tsunade says, but we'll do it our way. Neji you got Tenten, Naruto you have Hinata, Shikamaru you deal with Ino, and I'll take care of Pinky."

"Ah, so it's that type of plan," said Neji.

"Well those are the ones that work the best," answered Sasuke.

"Hey, speaking of the girls, there they are. You want to tell them?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, Pinky has to. I wonder where she is," said Sasuke.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. Let's just shut up before Asuma-sensei catches us," Shikamaru said. With that, they stopped talking and listened to what was going on in class.

Sakura came back from the bathroom about ten minutes after she and Sasuke left Tsunade's office. She as well rejoined her friends and told them the news.

"WHAT?!!!" screeched Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Girls, since the four of you seem to be causing a lot of noise today, maybe that means you guys are ready for your student spotlight," said Asuma-sensei.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Ino.

"It's when students that I select at random come up here to sing and/or play an instrument for the class. It's worth 25% of your grade, so you have to do it whether you want to or not," he answered.

"What? But Asuma-sensei, we haven't done that type of stuff since we began at Sand High," complained Tenten.

"Well it's about time you start back up again. Go on, move it. Let's see what you four got."

The four girls got up and walked passed the boys, who made sly comments about them probably being the worst singers ever. In turn, the girls gave them the finger and went to their respected instruments. On drums was Tenten, on keyboard was Hinata, on base guitar and back up vocals was Ino, and on electric guitar and lead vocals was Sakura.

"Great, look at what we've gotten ourselves into," said Hinata.

"We might as well get it over with. Then afterwards, I'll tell you the rest of Tsunade's orders," replied Sakura.

"Urgh, don't remind me. That woman's going to be putting us through hell for making us hang out with those idiots," said Tenten.

"Agreed," added Ino.

"Enough of the chit-chat girls! Let's begin please."

All eyes were on the four of them. It seemed like their classmates were almost glaring at them, as if they were ready to catch the moment on camera when they messed up. Sakura smirked at this. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"2,3,4!" shouted Tenten. The girls started the intro music and then Sakura began to sing.  
_  
Sakura: __I lie here paralytic inside this soul. Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb! I wanna break out, I need a way out. I don't believe that it's got to be this way. The worst is the waiting, in this womb I'm suffocating. Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen, I take you in. I've died!!!__  
Ino __Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura:__ Rebirthing now! I wanna live my life wanna give you everything.  
__  
Ino: __Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura: __Right now! Right now!!!__  
Ino: __Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura: __Rebirthing now! I wanna live my life wanna give you everything.  
__  
Ino: __Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura: __Tell me when I'm gonna live again. Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in.  
__  
Ino: __Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside. Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive.  
__  
Sakura:__ Tell me when I'm gonna live again. Tell me when this fear will end.  
__  
Ino: __Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside. Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive!__  
Sakura:__ Rebirthing now! I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me.  
__  
Ino:__ Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura:__ Rebirthing now! I wanna live my life wanna give you everything.  
__  
Ino:__ Breathe for the first time now. I come alive somehow.  
__  
Sakura:__ Right Now!  
__  
Ino:__ I come alive somehow!  
__  
Sakura and Ino: __I come alive somehow!  
_  
When Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata finished, the rest of the class just looked at them in awe. They thought that they were going to be terrible!

Rebirthing now! I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me.

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon. Shedding my skin 'cause I'm ready to! I wanna break out, I found a way out. I don't believe that it's got to be this way. The worst is the waiting. In this womb I'm suffocating. Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen, I take you in. I've died!!!

Rebirthing now! I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me.

(Instrumental Break)

"Whoa, they were good," whispered Naruto.

"Yeah, they were," added Shikamaru.

"Who knew Sakura could sing?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, who knew," said Sasuke.

The class bell ringed and the class packed up their things and went to lunch. The girls quickly left so that Sakura could tell them the rest of their fate Tsunade put upon them.

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter seven. Stay tuned for Chapter Eight called: ****This is How it's Gonna Be.**** But in the mean time. Review like crazy!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. This is How it's Gonna Be

Chapter Eight: This is How it's Gonna Be

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is very short. Sorry about that, but to make it up the next chapter is super long with lots of details. So read this one, review and then go read the next one.**

Sakura and her friends sat at their new lunch table, talking about what Tsunade has forced them to do.

"I can't believe this! It's so wrong that we have to spend our precious time with THEM!!!" screeched Ino.

"But at least we are on the basketball team. That's the only good thing about this whole ordeal," said Tenten.

"Hey, maybe there's a chance that we won't have to deal with them at all," said Hinata.

"How Hinata? Please grace us with your brilliant plan," said Sakura.

"Well, all we have to do is ignore them when it's necessary, focus on basketball, and focus in school. And no more fights, okay Sakura?"

"Hey, they were asking for it. I was pretty upset and they just made it worse by messing with me."

"Awe poor baby, we made her more upset. Whatever shall we do?"

"Uchiha! Why the hell are you over here?"

"Remember, Tsunade's orders? So why don't we just get this over with, eh Pinky?"

"Whatever jackass."

So Sasuke's group sat with Sakura's and the eight of them ate in silence. After about a good ten minutes worth of silence, Sakura decided to lay down the law.

"So this is how it's gonna be. First off, don't piss us off unless you have a death wish."

"Second, don't even talk to us unless necessary," said Ino.

"Third, you treat us with equal respect while we're at practice or anywhere else," said Tenten.

"And lastly, say the hell out of our way," said Hinata.

"You guys memorize those rules and we might just survive the semester. You got me?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"Can't you say a different word damnit! You're about this close to me kicking your ass once more Uchiha!"

"Sakura, remember the deal," warned Ino.

"Argh! Whatever, just agree to the rules."

"No," said Neji.

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Tenten.

"We have our own rules," Shikamaru simply stated.

"One, we'll hang out with you guys when we feel like it," said Naruto.

"Two, if we feel like using you to get rid of fangirls, we will," said Neji.

"Three, we will give you respect when respect is earned," said Shikamaru.

"And four, we'll follow you when we feel like it and we'll stay out of your way when we feel like it," added Sasuke.

"We'll see how that works out," said Sakura.

"Yes we will, won't we?" responded Sasuke.

Then the eight continued to eat their lunch in peace, with the occasional icy glares. Yes, this was going to be one hell of a semester thanks to the punishment, curtsey of Tsunade.

**A/N: Okay you have read the chapter now review and go to Chapter Nine and repeat.**


	9. The Secret that Couldn't be Kept

Chapter Nine: The Secret that couldn't be Kept

**A/N: Hey Guys! Okay this is a pretty intense chapter if I do say so myself. I can't believe I actually wrote it! Enjoy!**

It has been a few weeks since the punishment set by Tsunade on both Sasuke and Sakura's group of friends. Over the past few weeks, the two groups learned how to be civil towards each other. Now the relationship wasn't perfect. There was still shouting matches between Sasuke and Sakura, but they seemed to have each others back more.

The basketball season seemed to be going very well. With the girls' personal skills added to the team, they were a force to be reckoned with. Let's face it; the team was a hell of a lot stronger with them on it. (But you wouldn't be catching Sasuke admitting to that anytime soon.)  
So all in all, high school life at Konoha Leaf High School was okay. But the home life for Sakura was terrible. Her father had been drinking more lately causing him to hit her even harder. Sometimes he would just do it for no good reason. Sakura's mother still didn't help. She would either watch her husband hit Sakura, or would stay in her room and do nothing. This caused Sakura to start cutting herself deeper. At first she was just cutting so that it would only scratch the top layer of her skin. Now the cuts were going deep into the flesh letting more and more blood seep out of her arms, traveling down.

Her friends were still oblivious to what was going on with Sakura. They were used to these mood swings she had. Never in a million years would they think that Sakura's father was hitting her. After all, Sakura was the toughest and she never let anyone get to her at school, so they just assumed that she didn't take any crap at home either. But boy were they wrong.

Today the gang was in the gym for basketball practice and they all were on their game except for Sakura. The night before, her father did some real damage. All the energy for Sakura to play drained out of her body and total depression and anger took over.

"Alright so let's work on those left hooks team! I want to see nice swished of the net. Alright, let's go," said Sasuke.

The team went down the line doing the left hook shots, and then passing the ball to the next player behind them. Most of the team got the shots with ease, others didn't. When it came to Sakura's turn, she just took the ball and threw it. It wasn't even a good throw either. It missed the net by at least a foot, maybe more.

"Okay Pinky, let's kick it up a notch. I know that you can do better than that," said Sasuke.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," she responded as she brushed past him. Sasuke then grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Owe! Let go of me Uchiha before I really get pissed off."

"Not until you tell me what's up."

"I don't have to tell you a thing! You're nothing to me! You're not my mom, dad, friend, boyfriend, NOTHING! So why don't you let go of me and leave me the hell alone!"

"What's wrong with you?!! You're getting all emo and I can't stand it."

"Me?!! Having a problem and Turning emo?!! Why don't you take a hard look at yourself before you start pointing fingers!"

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"NO! You know what, I don't have to listen to this. I quit the basketball team and you can't do anything to make me come back."

"Sakura, let's think this through— ," interrupted Ino.

"No! My choice is made. I'm outta here and don't you dare follow unless you want to be severely injured."

Sakura then yanked her arm out of Sasuke's grip and stormed out of the gm. Right after Sakura's outbreak, it took him about five seconds after she slammed the door to realize what just happened.

'Crap, I just lost my best player,' he thought.

"What did you just do to her Uchiha?!!!" screamed Ino.

"I…I…"

"If something bad happens to her, I swear to Kami-sama that we will hurt you!" added Tenten.

"And we'll show you no mercy," said Hinata.

"Woah girls calm down. I'm sure Sakura's fine," said Naruto as he, Neji, and Shikamaru grabbed Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to stop them from hurting Sasuke.

"Let go damnit!" they yelled.

"No," responded the guys.

"I'm going to find Pinky guys. Practice is over for today everyone, so go home," ordered Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on the rooftop of the school with her razor in her hand. She needed a way out of this deep hole she felt like she was in, and she needed it fast. Sakura pressed the razor to her already scarred right arm when it was suddenly knocked out of her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sakura?!!! You know that what you're doing can kill you right?"

"Go away Uchiha! You're not my favorite person right now. And give me back my razor! What I do to myself is none of your damn business!"

Sakura then spotted her razor and lunged herself at it. Sasuke then caught her by the wrist and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments when Sasuke finally pinned Sakura down, holding both of her arms.

"Now let's see where you've been cutting yourself, shall we?"

"No Uchiha don't you dare! Let go of me!"

"Too late….Pinky…."

Sasuke saw that the cuts on her arms started from her wrists all the way to her elbows. Some were very deep while others were short and barely touched the surface of her skin. Purple, blue, and red were the color of her arms instead of the pale skin she was born with. All in all it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Okay so now you know. I cut myself, no big deal," said Sakura.

"No big deal?!! Sakura! Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"You think that because you called me Sakura and you're acting all nice doesn't mean I'll tell! Now let go of me!"

"Not until you talk! I can stay here for hours. I don't care. I'll wait until you're ready to talk."

Being stubborn like she was, Sakura just stayed pinned to the ground with Sasuke above her. There was no way she was going to be telling this jerk about what's going on with her. He didn't deserve to know. He was nothing to her. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were way more important to her and they didn't even know.

"Sakura, c'mon talk to me."

"Why should I?! You wouldn't understand. You don't even get how this calms me down after…"

"After what?"

"…"

"After my fuckin' father abuses me okay! Sheesh! Are you happy now? You now know my dirty secret that my friends don't even know. Gosh, you're so annoying!"

Sasuke slowly got up off of Sakura and sat up in the upright position. Sakura abused by her father? No, that couldn't even be sure. She was too  
strong for that. She and her friends are known as the toughest girls in school. How could she even put with it at home?

"Tell me the whole story."

"No you bastard. You already know that he hits me, what more do you want?"

"Tell me everything or I'm going straight to Tsunade!"

"What? NO!!! Fine, I'll tell you, but it would probably be best if I start from the beginning. It's not a pretty story chicken-ass. And don't you get all teary on me. That just shows that you're weak , and I don't need to deal with any crap like that."

"Fine just start already."

"Okay then, it all started when I was eight…"

_Flashback:  
__  
Eight year old Sakura came home from Ino's birthday party in Suna at the beach, where she found her father sitting on the couch with a beer in  
hand, waiting for her._

"Where ya' been?" he slurred out.

"I was at Ino's birthday party remember Daddy? You told me to have a lot of fun for you."

"Was it at the beach?"

"Yeah that's why I wore my swimsuit."

"There any boys there?"

"Yes, but only— "

SLAP!!!

"Da-Daddy, what d-did I do wrong?"

"You little SLUT!!! You let a lot of boys feel you up in that little get-up of yours? I bet you liked it, whore."

"No Daddy— "

SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk back to me bitch. You need to show more respect to your elders."

"Yes Daddy."

WHIP!

"What did I tell you about talking back? Man, you're annoying and weak. Man up some! You should be able to stand this, but no you're Haruno 'slutty' Sakura. You'd like dancing around a pole more than learning how to fight back."

Sakura's father then fell asleep with the rest of his beer dripping down his front. Sakura went upstairs where she found her mother looking at what just happened. Her mother didn't say a word and just locked herself in her room. Sakura then ran into her bathroom and locked the door. With tears pouring out of her eyes, she saw a blurry image of a razor sitting on the counter. She slowly reached out for it and held it in her hand. Then she pressed it against her other arm and jerked it backwards. It felt so right and so good. It was just the type of pain she needed to get rid of the pain caused by her father.  
_  
End Flashback  
_  
"So the years past and my friends and I eventually learned how to fight from karate and learning from the streets. But, I never had the guts to  
fight my pops. I don't know why, it's just that there is a part of me that always stopped me from doing so. And my mother, well she'll never be any help. She 'loves' him and needs him and wants to stick by his side. But no biggie. This cutting business is just the kind of pain that gets rid of it all for me."

"…"

"Oh, and no telling this to anyone Uchiha. I'm not ready for anyone to know, not even my friends. Deal?"

"Hn, deal…for now."

**A/N: Okay, so now you all know the background story to the cutting. Please review the chapter! Thanks!!!!**


	10. Coming to an Understanding

Chapter Ten: Coming to an Understanding

**A/N: Hiya! This is chapter ten! Wow, I finally made it to here!!! YEAH!!!! Please read and review! **

Sakura couldn't believe that she told the Chicken-haired idiot the whole story. She couldn't really decide if she trusted him either. Who knew what he could do with that information about her. For all she knew, he could use it against her. With this known, she knew that she had to keep a close eye on him.

The next day at school, Sasuke started treating Sakura better. Yes, it was a surprise to everyone, including Sakura. Sasuke seemed more like the heartless type, but when he started being nice to he, it got everyone talking. Even those slu— I mean fangirls noticed, and they became jealous.

"Who does she think she is? Didn't she get it? We're the only ones who can have Sasuke-kun!" cried Karin.

"She needs to be taught a lesson, and fast," said Kimi.

"I want my revenge for what she did to Kimi and me," added Mai.

"Oh don't worry. I told Daddy about our little problem and he hired some private detectives to help us look into Sakura's past. That way we can get some dirt on her," said Ami.

"Good. Now Saya, do you think that you can get that guy in the office to pull up Sakura's records?" asked Karin.

"Consider it done," replied Saya.

"Perfect. Soon she's going to get what she deserves."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was whispering to Sakura and their friends were looking at them strangely.

"I wonder what happened after practice yesterday," thought Ino out loud.

"You mean you girls don't know?" asked Naruto.

"No, Sakura wouldn't tell us a thing. Why, do you guys know something?" asked Tenten.

"No. Sasuke kind of…avoided us last night," replied Shikamaru.

"Doesn't it seem strange though? At one point they are about to rip each others throats out, but then they are suddenly all friendly," said Neji.

"Yeah it is, I just wished we knew what brought on this sudden change," added Hinata.

"Hey, do you think it could lead to…"

"No Naruto, that's impossible. Sasuke and Sakura? That couldn't happen in a million years!" answered Ino.

"But still, you may never know what may happen as time goes by," replied Naruto.

"We'll see about that one. But for now, let's just try to get through today."

Meanwhile, the conversation between Sasuke and Sakura was still going on.

"So Pinky are things…you know, better?"

"Why should it matter to you Uchiha? It's none of you damn business. I shouldn't have told you a thing yesterday."

"But I'm concerned."

"That's bull and you and I both know it. Before you knew this you gave less than a damn about my friends and me. Now you're acting like my bodyguard. Just back off!"  
I will, but after you agree to come back to the team again. They need you…I need you."

"What was that?!! The great Uchiha needs me?!! HA! Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. The teams going to have to do without me."

"But you're one of my best players!"

"Well you have plenty more. It will be as if I was never there."

"But—"

"End of discussion. Now go away, you're bothering me right now."

Classes went by pretty quickly. Maybe it was because things were changing, causing things to be even quicker because of it. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all started to come to an understanding with each other. They realized that the changes between their two friends were way more important than the hatred they had for each other.  
Thus, with that conclusion, they decided to call a truce for the time being and investigate what was going on.

It seemed as if everyone wanted to know. Sasuke's fangirls, their friends, random students they saw in the hallway, everyone! It was obvious to Sasuke and Sakura that it was going to be hard to just keep this between themselves, but Sakura knew that it was vital to keep it quiet or else…if he even knew one person knew, she'd be in major trouble.

**A/N: Review!!! Then chapter 11 awaits you!!!**


	11. Meeting the Uchihas

Chapter Eleven: Meeting the Uchihas

**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!!! ENJOY READING!!!!!**

At the end of the day, Sakura was walking along the streets of Konoha, wasting the bucket loads of free time she now had. Now that she didn't have the basketball team to occupy her time, she felt free to wander without a care in the world. Going home just wasn't an option right now. It was 2:15 PM. That meant her father was drinking his third beer of the afternoon. When he was on his happy hour, it wasn't a wise idea to be home. So as she was walking down Hokage Street a black porsche came right up next to her. The window rolled down and the car came to a complete stop.

"Pinky get in."

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you at practice?"

"I cancelled it for today because I needed to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what? Look, if it's about what I told you, then I don't want to talk about it."

"No it's not about that. Just get in you'll know soon enough."

"Why should I trust you? I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"Oh c'mon Pinky, you got to trust me. Please?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine Uchiha, I'm giving you one chance and one chance only. You better not make me regret it."

"Deal."

Sakura then got into the front seat next to Sasuke and he began driving. They were driving for about twenty, thirty minutes in silence. Where was Sasuke taking her? Why did he have to take her to this place?

"Here we are. Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion."

When Sakura looked outside, she was amazed by what she saw. Outside was a ten story mansion that had a wonderful garden in the yard, a lot of fancy cars in the garage, and servants bustling here and there trying to get work done. All in all, she was in awe. Who knew that he'd be filthy rich?

"C'mon Sakura, I want you to meet my family."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You'll see why, come on let's go."

Sasuke led her up the stairs of the house, leading her to the living room.

"Mom! Dad! Itachi! Tsukiko! Where are you guys? I have someone here that I want you to meet! Where are you?"

"Here my dear, we're coming down in a minute," called a woman.

"Yeah Sasuke, hold your horses!"

"Well hurry up! I don't got all day you know!"

Two men and two women came walking down the stairs meeting Sasuke and Sakura at the foot of it.

"Well we finally know, foolish little brother isn't gay after all."

"You thought I was GAY?!!! Itachi, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not until you introduce us to your friend," said the older women.

"Fine. C'mon let's all sit down," said Sasuke.

They all sat down and Sasuke began with the introductions.

"Alright, family I'd like to introduce you to a classmate of mine from school. This is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is my father Faguku, my mother Mikito, my older and annoying brother Itachi, and my younger sister Tsukiko."

"Hey, I'm only younger by one minute mind you!"

"Yes, but you're still younger."

"Whatever. Hi, nice to meet you Sakura. My name's Alice. Sasuke just has been calling me Tsukiko since we were little."

"Hi, nice to meet you too Alice."

Uchiha Alice, aka Tsukiko is the twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke. She's only an inch shorter than him. She has short black hair with hot pink and blue highlights that frame her face really well. She has the same onyx eyes that Sasuke has, except with red specks in them. Alice also had four piercings in each ear as well as one bellybutton piercing. Her outfit of the day a black shirt with black jeans and a black studded belt. It was one of her many black outfits. All in all, she seemed like a cool girl to Sakura.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like yourself. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, and I'm not interested in having you aw one. There's no way that it's going to happen, okay Itachi?"

"Oh, not for me. I was thinking…never mind. I hope we'll be able to get to know each other better," replied Itachi.

"Likewise."

Meet Uchiha Itachi, age 23. His hair wasn't like a chicken ass like Sasukes' but was tied up in a ponytail. He's a college student majoring in business so that he can take over the family business one day. He also has a large fan club like Sasuke.

"Hello my dear Sakura! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Tell me, is my son Sasuke so stubborn sometimes or what?"

"Yes he is. That I agree with 100%. He can be really stubborn about stuff that doesn't concern him as well."

"Ha ha ha! That's Sasuke for you. Even as a little boy he was like that, but he wasn't such an ice cube then as he is now."

Meet Uchiha Mikito, Sasuke's mother. She was this sweet, beautiful lady who had this great understanding and loving look in her eyes. Not even Sakura's own mother had that look. No, she was too busy to look at her, let alone say two words to her. She always had to lock herself up in her room. That was her specialty. But Sasuke's mother was the exact type of mother Sakura always wanted, but never got.

"Okay Mom, I think Sakura knows that Sasuke is heartless," said Alice.

"Yeah— HEY! Tsukiko! I'm NOT heartless!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes y— "

"Alright children, stop bickering. I don't think our guest likes it," said Mr. Uchiha.

"Yes Father," replied Alice and Sasuke.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Haruno Sakura."

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes, well you seem like a very nice girl and I hope to get to know you better."

"As do I."

Meet Uchiha Faguku, Sasuke's father. This man is the CEO and founder of Uchiha CORP. Not only is he head of the Uchiha family and a very rich man, but he is also very nice and loving. You could tell by just looking at him that he deeply cares for his wife and three children. He would do anything for them, including risking his own life. Yes, he was the ideal father, the type of father Sakura could only dream about and read in books.

"Well then Sasuke, not that it's a bad thing, but why did you bring your friend here?" asked Mikito.

"Oh, well just wanted her to meet you all, that's all."

"Oh, okay then. So Sakura tell us a little bit about yourself," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Uh, well…I'm sixteen and I just recently moved here to Konoha with my family, three friends, and their families. Other than that, there's nothing interesting abut me."

"Other than that you're not Sasuke's fangirl," said Alice.

"Yeah, that's one thing I could never be. I mean who in their right mind fawns over one guy? It's kind of pointless to my friends and I."

"Hn, that's very interesting. Haruno Sakura, I like you. I think you're a fine young lady and that you can keep Sasuke in check," said Mr. Uchiha.

"Yes, because Kami-sama knows that I can't do the job by myself. It's hard to keep track of him at school when I'm busy doing something else."

"Tsukiko, if you call hanging out with your boy friend Garra being busy, then yes, you're 'very' busy," said Sasuke.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't spend a lot of time with him," she replied.

"And so it's mine?"

"Yeah! If only you'd let me be on the basketball team as well. You know that I'm good."

"But how will I know that you won't be too into Garra than the game?"

"Hey Sasuke, how about you give your sister a shot? She could take my spot on the team. After all I know that you haven't found anyone to replace me, so Alice is the perfect person to do it," said Sakura.

"Wait, Sakura you were on the team? I thought Sasuke didn't let girls on the team," said Itachi.

"Well Tsunade had something to do with it. She had my friends and I join the team, but for personal reasons I had to quit."

"Well, it's perfect! I can take Sakura's spot on the team because you need someone and I'll get to spend a lot more time with Garra-kun and keep an eye on you. It's wonderful!" said an excited Alice.

"I…I…fine you win, but if you focus too much on Garra, then you're out, understood?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I understand," replied Alice.

"Well it was very nice meeting you all, but I really need to go home," said Sakura.

"Okay, I'll drive you," said Sasuke.

"No, I can walk."

"Not when it's about to rain. C'mon let's go."

"Alright. I hope to see you all again, Alice I'll see you at school."

"Alright, bye Sakura," said everyone but Sasuke.

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura went out the front door and went to Sasuke's car. They both got in and Sakura gave him directions to her home, and then they drove in silence.  
_  
_ **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! CHAPTER 12 TO COME SOON!!! THANKS!!!**


	12. EMERGENCY!

Chapter Tweleve: Emergency!

After twenty minutes in silence, they finally came up to Sakura's driveway. Sakura sat in the car for a few moments, taking deep breaths to calm herself, hoping that her father wouldn't hit her that hard so that she wouldn't have to cut herself too deep.

But that was what Sasuke was worried about. Between her father hitting her and she cutting herself, how would her health hold up? Could Sasuke just drive off and leave Sakura there by herself? No he couldn't. That was something he wouldn't do.

"I'm going in with you."

"No, if you go in then once you leave he'll cause worse damage to me."

"Then I won't leave."

"Oh come on Uchiha! You and I both know that you have to leave at some point, and once you do…well we won't talk about that."

"Look Sakura, just be careful, okay? And try not to cut yourself please! Stick up for yourself."

"Okay, okay Uchiha! Sheesh you act like I'm getting ready to kill myself or something. I can pull my own wieght, after all, I've been doing so since I was eight. Look, I got to go now. Don't worry about me, remember we hate each other. Let's keep it that way."

Sakura then grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. Taking her steps slowly, she finally got to her front door and let herself inside. All the lights were off and there was a dead silence over the house.

_ "Everyone must be out," _ said Inner Sakura.

" I wouldn't count on that," said Sakura.

_" Well then let's just be on our guard, eh?"_

_ "_Yeah. We're really late tonight, so who knows what he might do."

_" True."_

All of a sudden, Sakura started hearing footsteps from a distance. They started coming closer and closer towards her. She knew it was her father. She was a little bit afraid, but she seemed ready. Finally, the footsteps stopped right in front of her and an extremely drunken father stood right in front of her, with a knife in his hand.

"Father."

"Where've you been girl? Y'know what time it is?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Seven o'clock. SEVEN O'CLOCK! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO STAY OUT THAT LONG?"

"Nothing Father."

"NOTHING? Oh you were doing something Sakura and I know what it was. You were being a prostitute. THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING! RIGHT WHORE? RIGHT?"

"No father, I "

"Don't you say no TO ME!"

Then he lunged at her and started to beat her. Sakura tried her best to defend herself, but this was her own father. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She wasn't going to end up like him.

He held the knife to her neck. Pressing it harder and harder, causing blood to starting bleeding out.

"What…w-what about Mother?"

"Your mother? THAT BITCH ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME! SHE LOVES ME. SHE'LL DO ANYTHING FOR ME AND NOTHING FOR YOU!"

"No! Mother! Please come quick! Make him stop! Someone HELP ME!" cried Sakura.

"Nobody's coming for you Sakura because nobody cares for you. Not even those friends of yours care. So, prepare to die."

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DROP THE KNIFE NOW MR. HARUNO!"

Sakura woke up with a very bright white light hitting her eyes. Where was she? How did she get here? She tried to sit up, but it hurt her too much.

"Sakura? Sakura are you okay? Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry!"

Sakura turned her head slightly to find her mother gripping her hand very tightly. It was the first time in a very long time that her mother had showed this love towards her. She was very happy that tears silently poured out.

"Mom, where are we? What happened?"

"Sakura we're at home. You fainted right after that friend of yours saved you from your father," she replied.

"Uchiha! How is he? What about Dad? How are you? Are the police here?

"Calm down Saku-chan, everything will be fine and explained soon. Don't worry so much."

"Saku-chan…it's been a while since you've called me that. I…I really missed it."

"I know, I know," replied Mrs. Haruno as she pulled Sakura into a long hug. They stayed that way for a few moments then Sakura was called over for some questioning by the police. She did her best to answer them, leaving out the part about her cutting herself. That was personal. And if she told, they would cart her off to some rehab center, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Sakura, I'm…I shouldn't have let you go in alone. I "

"Uchiha, shut-up. You did the best you could. Now because of you my father can't hurt me anymore, I'm getting my mother back, and I'm alive. Thank you. I owe you my life."

"No problem. So did you tell the police everything?"

"Only what they needed to know. The cutting deal is none of their bussiness."

"But Sakura,"

"Don't worry about it. What I told them should have my father locked up for a long, long time."

"Yes, but the cutting. I really think that you should get some help."

"I don't need help. I'll deal with it on my own. I'll stop when I need to."

"But "

"End of discussion Uchiha."

Just when Sasuke was going to say something else, Sakura's mother and an officer came up to the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you two are lucky to be alive. Mr. Haruno was putting up a really mean fight against the two of you. It's a good thing that Mrs. Haruno called us as well. Mr. Haruno won't be hurting you again Sakura. The abuse ended tonight."

Sakura then did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She knelt down on her knees and began to weep her eyes out. She never showed this much emotion before. Mrs. Haruno then knelt down beside Sakura, held her in her arms and began to cry as well.

"You guys will be able to continue living in this house once we finish our investigation. But until then, do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh yes. We have a close family friend that we can ask. Her name is Yak "

"No Mom! We can't stay with Ino,, Tenten, or Hinata's families. They don't know anthing and I plan to keep it that way for a while. You know, until I'm ready."

"Okay then, who would we stay with?"

"Me Mrs. Haruno. After everything that's been going on, 'm sure my family won't mind," said Sasuke.

"Oh really? That is so sweet of you Sasuke," replied Mrs. Haruno.

"Well then, we shall be in touch Mrs. Haruno. Until then, please take care of yourself and you too Sakura."

With that, the police left the home and Sakura and her mother got some of their things together and left with Sasuke. Finally, it was all over. Mr. Haruno could never hurt Sakura anymore. It was as if a heavy wieght was being lifted off her shoulders.


	13. In Which Things Get Better

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dear all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have had these chapters written down in my journals for ages, I just have neglected in posting them. I'm very sorry for that. To make up for my laziness, I'm going to type up as many chapters as I can today, and post them as I finish typing them. I'm so sorry!**

**As usual, I don't own anything but the concept. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: In Which Things Get Better**

A few days had gone by since the arrest of Mr. Haruno; things were becoming easier on everyone each day. The Uchihas were more than happy to take Sakura and her mother in for the time being. They were just happy that Sasuke s cold stature was melting away little by little. They knew that Sakura had something to do with it, what it was, they weren t quite sure.

With the communication line now open between mother and daughter, Sakura felt closer to her mother each and every day. It was something she really needed and was relieved when it was starting to happen. The cutting situation with Sakura was still a secret between Sasuke and herself. She still cut because of the dreams she had been having at night about her father. She kept telling herself that she would eventually give it up, just not right now.

Alice and Sakura had recently found that they have a lot in common. Not only did they both like dark stuff, but were both also into the Harry Potter series, hard rock music, and the color black. They truly had become great friends. That s why when it came to basketball, Sakura was glad to help give her some pointers.

"Just bend your elbow in a little more, and you ll have it. Like this, see?"

"Sakura, you re really good! You should really rejoin the team. Sasuke could really use you."

"No. For one, you have my old spot on the team and there aren t anymore. For another reason, your brother doesn't need me there. I think he and I see too much of each other as it is. I m okay with the way things are now."

"But Sakura, I think if you two just-"

"No Alice. I ve already made up my mind. Look, if something happens at any of the games and I have to play, I will. But, until then the answer is no. Now c mon, let s see that hoop swish."

Okay, so Sakura still was stubborn, but that was besides the point. Things were getting better for everyone. Even Sasuke and Sakura s friends had changes that they were happy about. You see, the truce the six of them came up with helped them become closer with each other, to the point where they all understood each other very well. It was sweet in a way. Maybe there was a hint of love in the air as well, but then again, one could never be too sure.

At school, Sasuke worked his team to the bone. Mostly to test Alice, to see how she would fit in with the team. But really, he knew that he needed to get the team in shape before their game against Sand High School. The Sand Warriors was a tough team to beat. Sasuke had a grudge with them, since they won the championship game by three points. This year, it was extremely personal.

"Alright keep it up team! A few more good passes like that and we ll call it a day!"

"But Teme, everyone s already tired. I think that we should call it a day now, don't you?"

"Naruto, do you have any idea who we re facing tomorrow? Sand High! This game isn t just any game. We HAVE to beat them, we have to win the Championship this year!"

"Uh Bro, don't we have to get there first?"

"But we will Tsukiko. That s why we need to work extra hard to make sure we do and Sand doesn't."

"I don't think that will be possible Uchiha. The girls and I were on that team last year, with me as the captain. There are things that team can do that you'll never be able to get this lot to do."

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for the girls. But it's really none of your business. What you should be doing is giving your team a break, because once they go head to head with Sand, they're gonna be wishing that you didn't tire them out."

"I don't want your advice Sakura."

"Yes, but you need it. Trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah Sasuke, listen. We'll be fine tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Plus we have three former Sand Warriors on our team," added a random player.

"Yeah," chimed in everyone else.

"Fine, fine, you all win. Practice is over. I'll see you all at the game tomorrow, one pm sharp. No tardies." With that, the team went to the locker rooms while Sakura helped Sasuke clean up the gym.

"Trust me, you did the right thing. You'll do well tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so. I would be more confident if I had you back on the team Sakura."

"Listen Uchiha, I'm not joining the team again. I've said this a million times. There's no way in hell."

"Okay, okay, I just thought I d give it a go."

"Whatever, I'm going."

"See you back at home."

When Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Alice finally came out of the locker room, they had one thing on their minds. The one thing Sakura dreaded shopping. Every once in a while, Ino would get this look on her face that always came across as a bit too mischievous for Sakura. Then, as if it was contagious, Hinata and Tenten would get it as well. Sakura, would always ask _what's up_, and they would grab her by the arms and drag her to the mall with them.

"Why must we do this guys? You know that I hate shopping, and why did you drag Alice along? She probably wants to hang out with Gaara."

"Naw, it's cool. Gaara-kun has work now. I'll see him later. Plus, I love shopping!"

"Ugh, not you too! Look it's okay if we go into Hot Topic, but THAT'S IT!"

"Awe, c'mon Sakura! It's not like we make you do this all the time," said Ino.

"Yeah Saku-chan. Plus you've got to admit some of the stuff is cute," said Tenten.

"I don't think so."

"You're going whether or not you want to, understand?" asked Hinata.

"Fine, but let's make this quick. And don't you DARE drag me around!"

"Deal," they replied and they were off for their shopping adventure. As they went to their cars, Sakura couldn t help but smile inwardly. Everything was getting back to normal. It all just took one day at a time.

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 13. Sort of a filler chapter for the drama that's about to come. Buckle up guys, it's gonna get intense! **

**Please Read and Review! -Mariegurl ^.^**


	14. Sand Warriors vs Konoha Leaf Ninjas

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**As promised, another chapter posted in the same day. Like always please read and review.**

**I own nothing but this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Sand Warriors vs. Konoha Leaf Ninjas**

Today was the day. It was the game Sasuke had been waiting for. He knew his team was ready for this rematch. This was a rematch that wouldn t be taken lightly. He woke up especially early that morning and went to the balcony to watch the sunrise. When he got there, he found Sakura tracing her scars with her fingers.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm good Sasuke. I just never mind, it's not that important. You ready for the game?"

"Yeah, I have a really good feeling that we're going to win."

"Hey, you need to watch out for a player named Sai. He plays dirty, but rarely gets caught. Not only that, but he's also been known to hurt players on the opposing team."

"And you let this happen while you were captain?"

"No. I removed him from the team after my first game as captain. He got really pissed off at me. But now that the girls and I have left, he s been placed on the team as their captain."

"Hey Sakura, I know that it's none of my business, but how did you and your friends get expelled from Sand?"

"I already told you. We got expelled for beating the crap out of some guys."

"Well that I know, but what's the whole story?"

"Oh, well the team and I just won the championships and we were having a pep rally in the auditorium. Sai and his Neanderthals, that he calls friends, came up to the us. Sai was saying how it was payback time for kicking him off the team. I told him to go fuck himself and leave me the hell alone. Next thing I know, he's throwing the first punch and we're in a huge fight. Then the teachers came. Apparently, there were some other students who saw the girls and I beating those guys up and told them. Since they didn't see Sai and his friends throwing any punches, we were expelled and they weren't. A week later I found out that Sai was made captain of the Varisty Basketball team, my team."

"So that's how it happened."

"Yeah, well let's talk about your strategy." Sasuke handed Sakura his playbook. She read them over, making some changes here and there, in order to increase the team s chances of winning. When she was finished, she handed it back to him and he looked over the changes.

"Brilliant! This should give us an edge."

"You're welcome. Look, we probably should be getting ready for school."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

The school day went by pretty fast and the game had finally approached. The Konoha Leaf Ninjas were all psyched. The games in the past were always pretty exciting, but none were as exciting as this one.

"Alright team, we're going to win this one! We're going to get what's rightfully ours! Our school's pride is at stake! Who are we?"

"The Ninjas!" chanted the team.

"What are we gonna do?"

"WIN!"

"Yeah, that's right! Alright, so look carefully at these two plays. Tenten, you see where you make that pass to Yuki?"

"Ah yes, that's brilliant! This is better than before."

"Yeah, well you can thank Sakura later. Alright team, let's go!"

"YEAH! WE ARE THE NINJAS! THE MIGHTY, MIGHTY, NINJAS!" chanted the team as they got out of the locker rooms. As they got closer to the court, their chants became louder and louder and their fans started to join in. Yes, this was their house and no Sand Warrior was going to win here. Not today, not ever.

The game was going pretty well. The Ninjas were giving the Warriors a run for their money. Sai, the Warriors team captain, was getting pretty upset. He needed a way to get rid of the Ninjas. He needed to put his team in the lead, even if that meant illiminating a key player.

There were thirty seconds left until half time and the Ninjas had control of the ball. Naruto passed it to Shikamaru, who faked right and tossed it to Gaara. Gaara in turn, dribbled it and got close to the hoop, but two Warriors were blocking him. He looked around and saw that Alice was free. He passed it to her, giving her the perfect chance to shoot. Alice dribbled the ball, positioned herself to shoot, the same way Sakura taught her. She released the ball and next thing she knew, she was down on the ground.

!

It was the end of the first half. Sai had run towards Alice and pushed her aside while he stole the ball. Alice's hand twisted some as she fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and saw that his twin was hurt. He and Gaara quickly ran to her side to see if she was alright, while the team was calling foul on Sai.

"THAT'S A FUCKIN FOUL! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THAT? THAT GUY THREW HER TO THE GROUND!" yelled Kiba.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. It was an innocent steal and she twisted around, lost balance, and fell. I call that the Warriors now have the ball."

"THAT'S BULL!"

"YEAH! GO WARRIORS!"

"BOO!"

"WARRIORS ARE NUMBER ONE!" Ignoring all the chants from the stands, Sasuke escorted his sister to the benches, where Sakura was.

"I ran down here as fast as I could. I told you that Sai plays dirty."

"Yeah. Hey Tsukiko, you think you can still play?"

"No Sasuke, my wrist, it s spained pretty badly. Someone needs to go in for me."

"No one can shoot like you though."

"Yes, but there is one person who can shoot better than I can." Alice turned towards Sakura, giving her a meaningful look.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not playing anymore. I quit the team, remember?"

"Yes, but Sakura, you said you'd go in if the team needed you. Well, the team needs you! Now's the time," said Alice. Sakura looked at Alice and then at Sasuke. Groaning, she finally gave in.

"Alight Sakura, let's get you suited up," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah."

Half time ended and Sakura came out of the locker room with her Ninja uniform on. She adjusted her sweat bands on her arms and looked for Sai. When she found him, she called him out.

"I'm gonna make this hell for you, Bastard!"

"Ah, Haruno. How nice to see you again."

"Don't try and act all civil with me Sai! Let's do this."

"With pleasure." The buzzer sounded and the second half of the game began.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

The score was now 20-20. There was one minute left on the clock. Sai was trying his best to block Sakura as many times as he could, but she was too quick for him. Sasuke now had possession of the ball. Running down the court, he faked right and left, passing different Warrior players. He then passed the ball to Naruto, who in turn ran towards the hoop. He saw that Hinata was open, so he passed it to her. She then, passed it to Ino, then Shikamaru got it from her, who lazily gave it to Neji. Neji then threw it to Tenten, who spotted Sakura at the hoop with the perfect spot to shoot. Tenten then gave Sakura the ball. At the same time, Sai came up to Sakura in a desperate chance to block her. Ten seconds were left.

"You're wasting your time Haruno. I'm going to take that ball from you."

"Dream on." They both jumpd at the same time and the ball released from her grasp.

8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BUZZZZ!

It was finally over. Konoha Leaf Ninjas had won 23 to 20.

"And that s how the game is played. Better luck next time Sai." She then ran and joined the rest of the team in celebration. Jumping up and down, she hugged Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Alice. She and Sasuke spotted each other and smiled. They had truly done it. KLHS pride was back and bigger than ever.

* * *

**Well that's chapter fourteen. Chapter fifteen in next! Stay tuned guys!**

**-Mariegurl**


	15. The Plans are Coming Together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Things are gonna start to heat up. Get ready guys!**

**I don't own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Plans are Coming Together**

"This chick is really getting to me. I swear that she's gotten on my last nerve," said Karin.

"Okay, so just because she won us the basketball game, doesn't mean she deserves all this attention from Sasuke-kun," said Kimi.

"Don't worry girls, we should have Haruno gone soon," said Ami.

"Oh, how so?" asked Saya.

"Well the private investigators Daddy hired for us dug up this information on her dad. I believe that he can be very useful to our plan. Take a look yourselves." She then passed them copies of a file and the girls took at a look at it. They then all got these evil smirks on their faces.

"Yes, this is perfect Ami! Good job!" said Karin.

"So it looks like it s all coming together, right guys?" asked Mai.

"Yup, c'mon girls. I think it's about time we begin, don't you?" asked Karin.

"Yes, let's," answered Saya. The five of them walked together in a straight line, with Karin in the middle. They spotted Sakura with her friends on the court, still celebrating their victory. Noticing that she was being watched, Sakura turned towards Karin, Ami, Saya, Kimi, and Mai.

"May I help you?"

"Yes you can. Haruno Sakura, right?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Okay bitch, you listen up good. You fuckin' stay away from our Sasuke-kun," said Saya.

"Yeah, or you'll have to face the consequences," added Ami.

"We know that you don't want to face them, right?" asked Kimi and Mai.

"Hey, I know you twins. You were the ones I beat the shit out of in music class! Oh, now I get it. You're all jealous that I'm on speaking terms with your precious Sasuke-kun. Well, you whores need to get over it, okay?"

"You're not getting off that easily," said Karin.

"Like you five sluts scare me! Ha! A shoe is scarier than you guys."

"Hey Sakura, is there a problem?" asked Ino as she, Tenten, Hinata, and Alice walked over.

"Yeah, these hags are pissing me off."

"Listen you freak, you stay away from our Sasuke-kun or your secret will be out," threatened Mai.

"Ugh, you guys again? How many times must I tell you that my twin doesn't like you guys?" asked Alice.

"Hold on Alice, secret? What secret are they talking about?" asked Tenten.

"You mean you don't know? Sakura, how could you not tell your best friends? I mean even Sasuke-kun knows," said Kimi.

"Shut the hell up! He was there, of course he knows!"

"Yes, but not only he knows, his family does, his friends, and of course, us. We know everything that involves Sasuke-kun," cooed Karin.

"Alice do you know this secret?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, but I didn't know that you guys didn't. I just thought she told you."

"KNOW WHAT?" yelled a fustrated Ino.

"Don't you dare say a word Alice," said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"Why? Sasuke and his friends know. Even those sluts know! Isn't it about time you tell your friends as well?"

"Look, I don't know how his friends or these sluts found out, but I plan to find out. But, if you just give me some time, I'll tell you guys when I'm ready."

"Sakura, you're really pissing me off!" Ino shouted.

"If you don't tell us, then we'll just get it out of the guys," said Hinata.

"Oh, and don't bother hanging out with us, since you obviously can't trust us," said Tenten.

"I didn't even say that!"

"I thought we were your best friends Sakura," said Ino. Then the three of them walked away. Sakura then turned to the skanks in front of her, with an evil look in her eyes.

"You all are going to pay for this. I don't care if it's the last thing I do, but I will get rid of you."

"You won't. Unless you want Ami s private investigators to release your _secret_ to come and get you, you'll do as I say," taunted Karin.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but we would Haruno. After all, we have the upper hand in all of this. Bye for now. Oh and Alice, send my love to Sasuke-kun." The five of them walked away, leaving Sakura and Alice alone. You could see the fury in Sakura s eyes. It was very intense, not to mention scary.

"What's on your mind?" asked Alice.

"Your brother is dead. How how could he tell his friends? He promised me..."

"Oh Sakura, don't let them get to you. They're just trying to cause trouble."

"They aren't just trying, they're succeeding. If my father gets released from jail, I will be in danger. You have no idea how much."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I wonder what's going to happen next! Oh wait, I already know! If you want to know too, all you gotta do is click that review button and review!**

**-Mariegurl ^.^**


	16. Ties Broken

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short, but it's all for a good reason. It's all setting up some interesting plot twists that are about to come in the next chapters! So please read and review!**

**As always I only own the plot, nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Ties Broken**

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata made their way towards Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto with fierce looks in their eyes. When the boys saw them, they were puzzled and were wondering what brought on this attitude.

"What's up girls? We were just about to ask you three to dinner in celebration of our win," said Naruto.

"Don't you talk to us like you don't know there's a problem," said Hinata.

"I thought that we had an agreement that if we found out anything about Sasuke and Sakura, we would tell each other," said Tenten.

"We do, that's what our truce is based on," replied Neji.

"Then why the hell haven't you guys told us Sakura's secret?" yelled Ino.

"Ugh, what a drag. We've got no idea what you're talking about woman," said Shikamaru.

"Oh don't give us that shit! We know that Sasuke told you, so just spill it now," said Tenten.

"Look, we've got no idea what the hell you're talking about," replied Neji.

"Fine then, don't tell us, but consider our truce dissolved," said Tenten.

"Naruto, I thought that I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong," said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I...wait!" But Hinata and the girls were gone. Neji and Shikamaru turned their attention towards Naruto with confused looks on their faces.

"Naruto, why the hell did you call my cousin _Hinata-chan_?" asked Neji.

"Huh? No I didn't...heh..."

"Don't lie to me idiot!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. But, promise me that you won't kill me."

"We'll see, just tell the damn story."

"Alright, you remember that time when the six of us were at Neji's playing DDR?"

"Yeah..."

"What of it?"

"Well, Ino was talking about how we should invite Sasuke and Sakura over to join us. I volunteered to call Teme, and Hinata said that she would call Sakura. We both left the room because it was filled with too much noise. So, we went into the hallway. One thing lead to another, and..."

"WAIT! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WHAT? NO! We just made-out and she became my girlfriend. Tonight I was going to tell her that I love her, because it would've been our one month anniversary. We were never even thinking about doing that! But since she's upset with me, I guess it s over."

"Oh. Well, you're still dead for making out with her and having a relationship without my consent!" yelled Neji. Then Neji started to chase Naruto out of the gym and all around the school. Sighing, Shikamaru started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Man this is troublesome."

Meanwhile, Sakura, Alice, and Sasuke drove home with their families in silence. After going straight to the ER to check out Alice's wrist, things became very cold and distant on Sakura's part. Sasuke was confused because he didn't know about the situation with his fangirls earlier. He gave Alice this look, which Alice just ignored. Sasuke inwardly sighed and tried to ignore Sakura's cold looks. But that was all back in the ER. Now in the car, he was still receiving the looks, to a point that he couldn't take it anymore. He brought out his cell and started texting her.

**Sasuke: Hey, what's up? U seem upset.**

**Sakura: Don't fuckin' talk 2 me. I hate u.**

**Sasuke: What did I do?**

**Sakura: U know what u did. U told your friends my secret. ****Just stay away from me. And don't come near me ever again.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, I didn't tell them! U have 2 believe me!**

**Sakura: Watevs. U know what? Those whores can kidnap u 4 all I care. ****I can't believe I thought we were becoming friends.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, please!**

But Sakura didn't answer his last text. She turned off her phone and gave him the finger. The ties between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were now broken. Sakura felt that she couldn t rely on anyone. Well, there was Alice. At least she was still there for her. When they all arrived back at the Uchiha Mansion, Sakura ran up to her bathroom, got out her razor and began to cut. After the first cut, she felt her body start to relax, letting out all of the stress of the day. At least the razor didn't backstab her. At least the razor allowed her to focus on a different kind of pain, which for her, was a good feeling.

* * *

**Alright so things are looking pretty messy right now. But it's all going to be worth it in the end. Trust me! Thanks for reading! Chapter Seventeen shall be coming soon! Please, as always, read and post a review!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Mariegurl ^.^**


	17. The Cherry Blossom Festival: Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello my dear readers! Here I am updating yet again. This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I just loved setting up this new concept. There's a bit of romance hinted here and there. Can you spot it? **

**As always I don't own anything but the concept.**

**I now present you all with chapter seventeen.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Cherry Blossom Festival Part One**

It had been a few weeks since the fights among the groups of friends. Karin, Ami, Saya, Kimi, and Mai were all very pleased with their handiwork. According to them, Sasuke had been rightfully returned to them because he now had stopped hanging out with Sakura and her ex-friends. Sakura was grateful to still have Alice around. Things were becoming worse for Sakura each day, that if she didn't have the support that Alice gave her, she knew that she would most likely collapse. Loneliness was something that Sakura didn't handle well. It was too dark of a place for her to be trapped in.

In homeroom on Wednesday, Kakashi-sensei told his class about the annual Cherry Blossom Festival that was taking place that Friday night. It was a formal event, which meant the students had to wear kimonos. It also meant students needed dates.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what if I didn't show up? What would happen?" asked a random student.

"Well, let's just say that you would have Tsunade to answer to. Since the festival is being held at the school this year, she is making sure we teachers have one hundred percent attendance from all our students, or we must dock points from your grade."

A few students groaned, one of them being Sakura. Getting a date for this thing was something she was not looking forward to at all. She already knew how the guys saw her at school. They found her attractive because of her looks, but they all were afraid to ask her out because of her attitude. But she didn't care. She decided that she would become too sick to go. She didn't give a shit to what it would do to her grades, for she was starting to hate the school anyways.

After class was over, Sakura met up with Alice at her locker. Alice had this really goofy grin on her face, as she skipped down the hall towards her.

"What's up with you?" asked Sakura.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival is this Friday!" exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Isn't that great or what? That is where I met Gaara-kun!"

"Cool."

"Okay, I know that I'm acting a little bit more girly than usual, but I can't help it when it's about my love life! I'm done now."

"Good."

"So Sakura, who are you going to the festival with?"

"No one. I'm not going."

"What? But you have to."

"I don't have to do anything. Festivals like this are a waste of time. I mean, why the hell would the school force us to go to something most of us don't want anything to do with?"

"Uh, Sakura..."

"I mean, c'mon! That's pretty selfish of them, you know?"

"Sakura..."

"It's not like Tsunade's going to know if we show up or not, right?"

"Actually Miss Haruno, I'm going to make sure that you go by driving you there myself. Oh, and I'll make sure that we have you as our Cherry Blossom Princess this year as well. Thank you for volunteering."

"Tsunade-sama! I uh..do I have to?"

"You want detention for the next two weeks?"

"No."

"Then yes, you have to. Help her find a nice kimono Miss Uchiha."

"Yes ma'am." Then Tsunade walked away from the two girls. The bell rang and Alice and Sakura headed off to their next class. At the end of the school day, Sakura and Alice drove downtown to a small shop that sold kimonos and other traditional Japanese things.

"Ugh, this really sucks Alice!"

"It's your own fault for getting caught. I tried to warn you, but you just ignored me."

"Whatever. Why are we here anyways?"

"Because Tsunade said to get you a nice kimono. This place makes and sells one of a kind kimonos, so which ever one we get for you, no one else will have it."

"Fine. But why must I be Cherry Blossom Princess? Don't you all have pageants for that?"

"No, girls just are nominated by adults. It used to be that Ami and her friends would take turns every year being the princess, since Ami's father is mayor, but you broke that cycle."

"Serves those bitches right."

"You said it."

The owner of the shop was a small, elderly lady that had this sweet grandmotherly aura.

"Kana-san," said Alice.

"Ah, young Alice-chan; it's very nice to see you again. I've missed your company since our tea last week," she replied.

"And I yours."

"So what brings you here today?"

"My friend, Haruno Sakura. You see, she is to be this years' Cherry Blossom Princess at the festival."

"Say no more. I have just the stuff she needs. We will have her princess-worthy by the time the festival starts."

"I hope so. She needs **A LOT** of work."

As Friday rolled around, Sakura found herself as Kiba's date to the festival. It was better than nothing in her opinion. He was a good guy, not too clingy and not too annoying, so she figured she would be able to stand his company. But with Sasuke, the date situation was a bit of a struggle. You see, if Sakura hadn't been so upset with him, he would have asked her. But only as friends and to help ward off his crazy fangirls. But since that option was out of the question, he found himself in a bit of a predicament. The so called_ Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub Founders_ kept on making obvious hints that it should be one of them. But there was no way in hell that he was even going to ask them. There was also the idea of hiring someone to be his date, but the chance of her being a fangirl or becoming one was too high to risk that. Finally, he came up with the perfect solution.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ended up getting three random guys as their dates. It wasn't like they wanted to go with them or anything, it just worked out that way for them. They had vowed to each other that they would make three idiots jealous. Three idiots that they had started to fall for and now didn't have.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto got their own dates was well. Not wanting to get into any trouble with Tsunade, or Baa-chan as Naruto liked to call her, they just gritted their teeth and asked the first three girls that they came across. They hated being in this mess with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, but it dawned on them that until they could figure out a way to fix it all, they would be stuck in this situation.

That night at the Uchiha Mansion, Kana-san was over helping Sakura get ready to become the Cherry Blossom Princess. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha and Mrs. Haruno were all very excited when they found out that Sakura was to be the princess.

"When she was younger, Sakura would play dress up with her friends and they all would become flower princesses. It was only fitting that Sakura was the Cherry Blossom Princess and now she is again!"

"Mom, you would you quit embarrassing me?"

"Oh posh Sakura! You used to love it when I told these stories."

"Yeah,** used** to."

It was obvious to Kana-san that she had her work cut out for her. After Sakura bathed and put a robe on, she lazily walked over to Kana-san to let her do her magic. Kana-san looked at Sakura's hair, face, and the rest of her appearance.

"You're taking out those silly piercings now."

"WHAT? No way! They define my style."

"You will do as I say, or you won't be the princess tonight."

"But I have to be, or Tsunade-sama's going to kill me!"

"Then I suggest that you listen to me. Oh, and don't forget to take out that silly nose ring as well."

"Ugh, fine then." Sakura took out all her piercings as well as her black nail polish since she could see Kana-san eyeing it. When she was finished, Kana-san had Sakura follow her to the bathroom.

"What are you planning to do with me now?"

"I'm washing out those black streaks in your hair. The Cherry Blossom Princess doesn't have all these colors in her hair. She simply lets her natural beauty show."

"But I did those streaks myself!"

"Oh, quit whining and lean back into the sink."

After removing the streaks and blow-drying Sakura's hair, Kana-san curled it into nice loose curls that looked very nice on Sakura. She then led her back into the bedroom and sat her in front of the dresser. After scrubbing Sakura's face really hard and getting off the last of the black makeup, her face was now completely bare. It was like Kana-san was getting a new clean slate to work with. She then put this frosted white, glittery eye shadow on the lids of Sakura's eyes and then applied black mascara on the lashes. On the corners of each eye, she placed star gems. Kana-san then added a light pink blush onto Sakura's cheeks and finally a clear gloss.

"What do you think Sakura?"

"I...I..wow. I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I look great!"

"You really do. Now it's time for you to put on the kimono and slippers. Here you go; try not to mess them up. This one took a great deal of time to make and for you to ruin it, is not an option."

"Yes Kana-san."

A few minutes later, Sakura came out dressed in a kimono made up of this flowing, white material that went all the way down to the ground and had long sleeves that covered Sakura's arms (which she was very happy about). The designs on the kimono were these pink cherry blossoms that were placed randomly. Her shoes were simple pink traditional Japanese slippers.

After retying the back of Sakura s kimono and making sure that there weren't any wrinkles on it, Kana-san took a few steps back and admired her own handiwork.

"You, my dear Princess, are ready."

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was sitting around waiting for Sakura's grand entrance. Alice was with Gaara, both looking adorable as ever, while Sasuke was with his date, who turned out to be Temari, Gaara's older sister. Yeah, it was a shocker to everyone.

"Her boyfriend's out of town and is letting me borrow her for the night to ward off the fangirls," was Sasuke's only explanation.

The parents and Itachi all had their cameras out, taking pictures for memories and blackmail, on Itachi s part.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long," said Alice.

"I don't know. But I can't wait to see my baby all dressed up. I might as well be the happiest mother ever!"

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I have done the unthinkable. Everyone, I give you this years Cherry Blossom Princess, Haruno Sakura," said Kana-san. Sakura then came around the corner and descended down the stairs. Everyone did a double take. Was this really the Sakura that they all knew?

"Any sly comments and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Yup, it was her.

"Sakura, sweetie, you look so beautiful! It's been a long time since I saw you without all that black."

"Yeah, well this is a one time thing Mom, so take as many pictures as you can now." Everyone started to chime in with their own comments about how Sakura looked. Sasuke just sat there and looked in awe. Sakura was beautiful. This was a side of her that he had never seen before. It was so natural, so pure. He felt drawn to it.

"Sakura, I..."

"Well I have to go. Tsunade-sama said she'd meet me at the front door about now."

"Have a great time! We'll see you later," said Mrs. Haruno.

"Alright, oh and Mom? When you see me with my _date_ Kiba, please don't make a big scene."

"I wouldn't do anything of the sort."

"Sure you won't." And with that, Sakura was out the door.

* * *

**Well that's the first part. The next chapter will have part two, the actual festival! What do you guys think will happen? Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Please continue to do so!**

**-Mariegurl ^.^**


	18. The Cherry Blossom Festival: Part Two

Chapter Eighteen: The Cherry Blossom Festival Part Two: Jealousy

Sakura seemed to be turning many heads at the Cherry Blossom Festival. When her date, Kiba, saw her, he was shocked. But as the night wore on, he began to realize that he was lucky to have Sakura as his date, considering she was the best looking girl at the festival.

"So Sakura, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, Tsunade's got me doing this Princess thing. I still don't understand what the big deal is."

"You mean you haven't heard the story?"

"No, what story?"

"Well it's a pretty corny one, but if you really want to know…

"A long time ago on this very night, a beautiful girl was walking in a dull, dark forest. The forest seemed to be dead, with no hopes of any new life coming to it. The young girl saw this and vowed to herself that she would find a way to bring new life to it.

So every year, on the same date, the girl would walk through the forest, singing a soft, beautiful song.

"One year, when the girl was sixteen, she came through the forest like she did every year, singing her heart out. She really wanted to bring the forest to life. She had been trying to do so for the past eight years, but to no avail. But on that particular night, a group of woodland fairies appeared in front of her.

_'We have watched you young child, and have seen how you've brought this place to life. We thank you.'_

_ 'Wise woodland fairies, you must be mistaken. The forest is still dark and lifeless. I haven't done anything to help it."_

_ "Child, open your eyes. Truly open them, and you shall see the beauty.'_

"The girl blinked her eyes a few times and when she opened them, she saw that the trees had these beautiful pink flowers on their limbs and the grass was a wonderful shade of green.

_"I did this?"_

_ "Yes you did. With your voice, imagination, and love you brought this place to life. Tell us, what are you going to call these flowers?"_

_ "They shall be called Cherry Blossoms, or Sakuras, for they show true beauty."_

_ "Then from this day forward, you'll be known as our Cherry Blossom Princess."_

"And so, every year on this night we celebrate the gift the Cherry Blossom Princess left us with all those years ago. They say that the Princess's spirit is watching over her flowers and bringing true beauty to other dead forests. And that's the story of the Cherry Blossom Princess," said Kiba.

"Wow, that's quite a story, I won "

"Haruno Sakura, you're now needed," said Tsunade.

"Oh okay. Kiba, I'll meet up with you after the ceremony okay? Then you can show me what you do for fun at this festival."

"Alright, can't wait."

Sakura followed Tsunade to this float that had the set of the story Kiba had told her. Tsunade told her what she had to do. She then gave her the song that the original Cherry Blossom Princess sang and left Sakura to memorize it. It was right after Tsunade left that Sasuke showed up.

"Sakura."

"What do you want bastard? I don't want to deal with you right now."

"I just wanted to say that…well, you look amazing tonight."

"What…whatever, I don't need your compliments. That's why I have Kiba-kun. You know he's the _perfect_ date."

"Really?"

"Yeah and he's great. He's not like you at all. And that's a good thing because I have zero interests in guys like you."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. Just tell me what I did wrong. I thought that we were becoming good acquaintances."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You know what you did. I've got to go and do this Princess thing, so you need to leave and don't talk to me again."

Sakura then walked away and left Sasuke by himself. Did he really think he could get Sakura to like him again with just a compliment? No way! She was too upset with him for something he never did.

**"Think back Sasuke to that night and those text messages," **said his inner.

"I am. I just don't know!"

**"C'mon, yes you do. Really think."**

"She did mention something about my fangirls kidnapping me and she not caring."

**"DING! DING! DING! We have an answer! Took you long enough. Your fangirls have something to do with this."**

"Yeah, but which ones?"

**"You just HAD to be good-looking didn't you?"**

"Hey, it's not my fault! I'm just blessed."

**"Yeah and while you're being all cocky, Sakura hates your guts and is out on a date with Kiba, while you, Mr. 'I'm SO HOT' had to borrow another guys' girlfriend for the festival. Now isn't that a shame?"**

"Shut-up."

**"Oh, is someone a little jealous of Kiba and Sakura? They do make a cute couple. Now, if it was you and Sakura, that would be a HOT couple. Too bad you lost your chance."**

"But I didn't do anything wrong! How many times do I have to say that?"

**"Then prove it to her then!"**

Meanwhile with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, they clearly weren't having that great of a time at the festival. So far all they've heard from their dates were them whining about this and that. 'How come they didn't hold their hand?' 'Does this kimono make me look fat?' 'Oh! Win me that pretty please!' It was getting on their last nerves!

"Hey girls, why don't we just go and watch the Cherry Blossom Princess Ceremony?" asked Naruto.

"Okay," they chimed.

Sakura was positioned on the float, ready for the ceremony. She knew that everyone was going to be looking at her and that she couldn't mess this up. She took one deep breath, and the float began to move. The story teller on the float with her, narrated the story, while she reenacted it. Finally, it came to the part where she had to belt out the song and the cherry blossoms start to appear. With one last deep breath, she began.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were amazed that Sakura was such a great Cherry Blossom Princess. Thus type of stuff was something she would never be caught dead doing, unless she was forced to. But by the looks of it, she was enjoying herself. Meanwhile, they were having a terrible time. Their dates were totally disgusting. Hinata's date wanted to make out all the time. Ino's wanted to get a room in a hotel. Tenten's was just ready to take it all off at a drop of a needle.

"Ugh, I can't believe that we're stuck with these idiots! Why are we with them again?" asked Ino.

"Because Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru broke the truce and lied to us," said Hinata.

"But guys come on, do you think that if all this stuff didn't happen we'd be their dates to this thing?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I know that I would've been Naruto-kun's. After all I was dating him. We broke up when we stopped talking to the guys. It was our one month anniversary," said Hinata.

"Oh Hina-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were dating him," said Ino.

"Well no one did but us. I was planning on telling you that day."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Tenten.

"Well we could try ditching them," suggested Hinata.

"Nah, they'd just find us," said Ino.

"I know! We'll just 'get sick' and go home!" said Tenten.

"It's worth a shot," agreed Ino and Hinata.

After finishing the ceremony, Sakura was able to find Kiba again. He had this playful smirk on his face that Sakura didn't like.

"You were great. Babe," he said.

"Don't call me 'Babe' if you plan on living. And wipe that smirk off your face because nothing else is happening tonight except for us hanging out and mess with Uchiha's head, " said Sakura.

"Ah, so that's what's happening. Why are we doing this exactly?"

"Because he pissed me off, so I am getting back at him. A little revenge is good for the soul."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Good, now take my hand and let's go."

Sasuke and Temari were walking over to the bumper cars when he spotted Sakura holding hands with Kiba. There was this fire-burning feeling at the pit of his stomach. It made him want to go and rip off Kiba's arm and take Sakura away from him.

"Jealous Sasuke?" asked Temari.

"What? No, I got nothing to be jealous of," said Sasuke.

"Oh come one! It's so obvious that you like Sakura. You may not have intended to, but you do. And right now she's looking pretty cozy with another guy."

"Oh shut-up."

"You boys are all the same. Haru was jealous of me hanging out with my best guy friend before we got together too. But all he had to do was come up to me and talk. Now we've been together for two years."

"Yeah, well it's not that easy with Sakura. She hates me."

"Then make her not hate you."

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru finally dumped their dates at the cotton candy booth. They just got sick of their voices. They were now walking around, when they ran into Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, struggling to beat the crap out of three guys.

"We told you already. We're going home. We don't like you guys. Now don't make us get violent," said Ino.

"Ah, c'mon baby. We've just started having fun."

"We said NO!" screamed Hinata as the girls punched their dates in the face, causing them to stumble back.

"You bitches! Boy's let's teach them a lesson."

"I don't think so," said Neji as he, Naruto and Shikamaru tackled the three boys from behind.

"Now I suggest that you boys leave these girls alone or there will be hell to pay," said Shikamaru.

'And if you ever touch my girlfriend again, you'll be dead, got it?" asked Naruto. The boys then kicked the three boys out and faced the girls.

"No one said that you could come and take over our fight," yelled Tenten.

"We were trying to help," responded Neji.

"We didn't ask for your help," said Ino.

"Yeah, and who says I'm still your girlfriend Naruto?"

"Look, we know that we were stupid in the past, and we're sorry about that. It's just that we couldn't stand seeing you with them," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah and we never broke our truce," said Neji.

"Face it girls, we really like you. A LOT. You're the most down to earth girls we know. So please, forgive us and let's go get some ramen," said Naruto.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that baka," said Neji.

"What? We all know that you want Tenten and Shikamaru wants Ino. I just want my Hina-chan back. Everyone can so tell," he replied. Before Neji could reply back all three girls had jumped them and started to make out with them.

"So I guess this means that you like us again," said Shikamaru.

"Oh just shut-up and kiss me," responded Ino.

Sasuke took Temari's advice to heart. Yes, he had to make Sakura not hate him. He had to prove that he hadn't betrayed her trust, without actually doing so. How he was going to do so, Sasuke had no idea. Sasuke ended up following Kiba and Sakura around the festival. Temari just smiled when he told her his plan.

"Just be careful Sasuke, If Sakura catches you, I can promise that she will kill you. Okay, well maybe not kill but she'll hurt you pretty badly."

O here he was spying on them, and let's just say that he wasn't liking how Kiba was all nice and comfy with Sakura. He didn't think that anyone, besides himself, should be that close to Sakura. Kiba didn't know Sakura like he does, so why was he getting to be so intimate with her?

"Hey Kiba-kun, I'm having such a great time with you. You're the perfect date," said Sakura.

"Thanks, but just you wait until AFTER the festival, then we'll have a lot of fun," replied Kiba.

"Oh you sly dog. We won't go that far…yet."

When Sasuke heard that line, he became furious. If Kiba even thought that he was getting that far with her, he had another thing coming. His dirty paws weren't getting anywhere near her.

**"Possessive much?" **asked Inner Sasuke.

"Shut-up you feel the same way as I do."

**"Have you ever thought of the possibility that she's just trying to mess with your head?"**

"No."

**"Well you might want to. But really, maybe you should back off for tonight. Let things cool down some and then go and talk to Sakura."**

"How did you get to be so smart?"

**"Idiot, I've always been the smart be. I just don't show it to you that often because you're usually able to figure things out on your own. But since you're being this stupid…"**

"Oh…wait, HEY! I'm not stupid!"

**"Right, and the dobe hates ramen. I'll see you later."**

Sasuke took a seat at an empty bench to think things over. Maybe letting things cool down was best for himself and Sakura. Maybe that was the only way he'd be able to tell her what really happened. But until then, he'd just have to let her go and wait.


	19. Itachi Takes Over

Chapter Nineteen: Itachi Takes Over

It was the day after the Cherry Blossom Festival. Uchiha Itachi lazily woke up from a good nights sleep and got ready for the day. He then went downstairs where he met up with everyone else for breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone. I trust you all slept very well?"

"Yes we did, thank you," said Mrs. Haruno.

"Ah, Mrs. Haruno, how did you enjoy your first Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"It was quite fun! I loved every moment of it! I'm so glad that I went last night."

"That's good. And you Sakura?"

"Oh, I had a lot of fun. Kiba-kun was the _perfect_ date! I couldn't ask for _anyone_ better," replied Sakura.

"That's good! I'm glad you really enjoyed yourself. What about you Sasuke?"

"Ah."

"Oh, so you had a terrible time with Temari?"

"No. We had a _great_ time."

"I see."

Itachi could feel the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. As a matter of fact, this tension had been going on since the Warriors vs. Ninjas game. Clearly something was going on that he didn't know about at all. And that was bugging Itachi. You see, Itachi hated and I mean HATED being left out of the loop. It really pissed him off.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure Itachi." Alice then got up from the dining room table and followed Itachi outside towards the garden. Everyone else has questioning looks on their faces, that the two siblings ignored. When they were in the middle of the garden, Itachi looked at his little sister and began to speak.

"Something is going on that I don't know about, but I have a feeling that you do," said Itachi.

"And why do you think I know?" asked Alice.

"Oh pleas, you're Uchiha Alice. You know everything that happens here. So please don't give me that crap. Now tell me please. You know how I hate being left out of the loop."

"And what's in it for me?"

"That leather jacket you've been eyeing at Hot Topic."

"Really? Okay, I'll tell you. It all started at the Warriors vs. Ninjas game. The founders of Sasuke's Fanclub came up to Sakura saying all this shit about how Sasuke told his friends about Sakura's father. Unfortunately, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata overheard and wanted to know what they were talking about."

"Wait, Sakura hasn't told her friends yet?"

"No she hasn't. I was trying to tell her she needs to, but she wouldn't listen. She said that she wasn't ready. So in turn, her friends blew her off. Sakura was pretty upset after that. Next thing I know, we're on our way home from the hospital and Sakura's giving Sasuke the finger. And that was that. Ever since then, they've avoided each other."

"And have you tried to help Sasuke out?"

"Yeah, while Sakura was in her room with Kana-san getting ready for the festival. But, you know how he is about his stupid pride and figuring things out on his own. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I'm the older twin."

"Yeah. Well it sounds like everything's been blown out of proportion. How about we shake things up a bit like we always do in situations like this?"

"Ah, I see what you're up to. Okay then, lets. What's the plan Itachi?"

After a few minutes of talking, Itachi and Alice came back inside and had their breakfast with everyone else. After finishing, Itachi and Alice gave each other this look. Phase one of the plan was about to begin.

"Mother, Father, and Mrs. Haruno, I was wondering if today I could take Sasuke, Sakura, and Alice to the amusement park."

"And why is that Itachi?" asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"I just think they'd enjoy it."

"Oh and so you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart? Sounds like there's a catch," said Mr. Uchiha.

"There's no catch. I'm just wanting to spend time with the three of them. After all, I wasn't able to last night."

"You're up to something. Itachi, I'm your mother and I know you better than you think. I can tell when your scheming something."

"Honestly, can you guys just trust me? I'm not eleven anymore. Those days are behind me now. Here I am trying to spend time with my siblings and their friends, and you think I am up to something. What kind of parents are you?"

"Ones that know their son's antics," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Well, you can take Sakura. She'll have fun, won't you Sweetie?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Yeah! Roller coasters are the best! I'm so in!"

"So am I. If Sakura's going, I'm going with," said Alice.

"That leaves you Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Oh, he's going," answered Alice.

"Tsukiko, you can't decide for me," said Sasuke.

"Too bad, I just did. Now you're going, unless you want me to tell everyone about the tutu incident," threatened Alice.

"You promised to never bring that up!"

"I won't if you go. If you don't…well that's a different story now isn't it?"

"You _are_ the evil twin."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment. Now are you going or do you want to relive that humiliation?"

"Hn…fine I'll go."

"Great! So we'll be back home by dinnertime. You guys go and do something fun. You won't need to worry about us! Kids let's go," said Itachi. And without another word, Itachi, Alice, Sasuke, and Sakura were out the door. With another look at Alice from Itachi, phase one was now complete. Now onto phase two.


	20. Ferris Wheel Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! Mariegurl here! Thanks for all the great reviews. I am so happy that you guys are liking this story so far. I am so happy that I now have more time to update, with it being summer and all. As I am updating these chapters I am writing the final chapters to this story. So far it's looking pretty intense, but we have a while before we get to that. For now, please enjoy. This chapter is for reviewer XxXRememberMeXxX, who read all of the story that's posted in an hour and basically told me to update asap because she was dying to know what happens next. Well I don't want you to die, so I got up and typed this chapter and here I am posting it for you. You're welcome! As always, I don't own Naruto, I just own this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Ferris Wheel Problems

The ride over to the amusement park was very awkward. Sakura and Sasuke were forced to sit in the back since Alice called shotgun. As Itachi was driving, he occasionally looked in the rear view mirror to see how they were getting along. They weren't. Sakura sat in the far left seat, while Sasuke was in the far right. Every once in a while, they would make faces at each other and make comments. Itachi and Alice's small talk wasn't helping at all. Actually it was making things worse.

"So you guys, are you ready to ride some roller coasters?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, they'll be fun," said Alice.

"Roller coasters are great because you know what to expect from them. Unlike with _some_ people who just mess with your head," said Sakura.

"Yeah, well if_ some_ people just trusted others, _some _people wouldn't be in this mess," said Sasuke.

The two then went into a glaring contest. Itachi and Alice inwardly sighed, wondering if their plan would really work. After about twenty more minutes of this, they were finally there. While they purchased their tickets, Alice began whispering to Itachi.

"I think the best thing we can do is force them to sit together on rides."

"And what if that doesn't make them talk things out?"

"Then we go to phase three."

"You think that will work?"

"I hope it will. I'm sick of all of this. It's getting quite annoying."

"Oi! Itachi! Alice! Quit your whispering and let's get going! I want to get on as many rides as I can today," called Sakura.

"Yeah, we're coming," responded Itachi.

"Yes! To the DEATH-O-METER!" cried Alice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Sakura.

It was now seven o'clock. The sun was just about to set. After all the excitement of the day, there was still one last thing for Itachi, Alice, Sasuke, and Sakura to ride…the Ferris Wheel. So far, Alice and Itachi were able to get Sasuke and Sakura sitting together on every ride, and well, let's face it, things weren't going well with them. So far with every ride the four had been on, Sasuke and Sakura had been fighting. Even on the roller coasters you could hear them bickering about really stupid stuff. And now it was time for them to stop.

"So Itachi, what are we going to go on next?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going on the ferris wheel."

'That sounds like a good idea Bro. I want to see the sunset anyways," said Alice.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool with me; I'm down," said Sakura.

"Well you guys go on ahead. Ferris wheels' are for sissys anyways," said Sasuke.

"Oh stop being a chicken ass. You're going on that ride," said Sakura.

"You can't make me Pinky, so why don't you just shut up."

"Okay, now you've done it! I'm getting tired of that smart mouth of yours! I'm gonna just shut it up for good!"

"C'mon and try Pinky. I bet you that you can't do it. Tch, you're too weak."

"Alright that's it! Both of you go to your respectable corners! NOW!" yelled Alice. Sasuke and Sakura backed away from each other, eyes still cold, glaring evil death glares at each other.

"Okay, you two listen up, and you listen up good. _BOTH_ of you are going on that ferris wheel and _BOTH_ of you are sitting together. You're going to fix whatever's wrong between the two of you or else bad things will happen. Am I clear?" asked Itachi.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Good, now let's go."

They stood in line for about ten minutes. Throughout the whole tome, Sasuke and Sakura had their backs towards each other, not speaking at all. Itachi and Alice had to push them on the ferris wheel cart.

"Now you two be good or I'll make sure that you guys don't have any hair again," said Itachi.

"That's evil, Bro," said Sasuke.

"Yeah Itachi, I thought that we were friends," said Sakura.

"Well get over it. Have a nice ride. Ta-ta!"

"Ta-ta? Who the hell says that anymore?" asked Sakura.

"Don't ask me," replied Sasuke.

"I wasn't." They stayed silent all the way to the top of the wheel. Once they reached the top, everything stopped. The ride had completely shut down and they were stuck.

"Okay, what's going on here?" asked Sakura.

"Awe, Pinky don't like heights?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up! I didn't say that at all. I am just simply wondering why we are stuck at the top while Itachi and Alice are on the ground."

"You aren't that bright are you?"

"What do you mean, Chicken Ass?"

"My brother and sister set us up. Ugh, I'm so stupid! I should've seen that they were up to something like this."

"Yeah, and because of _your_ stupidity, we're stuck here for Kami-sama knows how long."

"_My_ stupidity? If it wasn't for _your_ stubbornness, and you actually listened to me when I told you that I said nothing about your father to any "

"Why should I listen to you? You had it right from the start. Face it, since day one you've wanted to make my life a living hell. So you decided to soften me up a bit and get to know me better. You found out about my issues and pretended to feel sorry for me. Hell, you even comforted me! So after a while, you finally told those friends of yours and had a good laugh. And those sluts you have for fangirls found out. So now they have that to use against me. Pretty soon, everyone will know and my mom and I will have to leave town."

"Leave town? Why?"

"Oh, you sure as hell know why! If my father knows that other people know what he did to me, then he'll come fine me and my mother and…and…he'll kill us. I bet that's what you've wanted all along. You want me dead, gone! You want me out of your life of popularity and being 'the man'."

There was silence between the two. Sasuke and Sakura looked into each other's eyes for just a moment. No sound was made at all. Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura thought all that. She had it all wrong! Why couldn't she see that? Okay, maybe she didn't have it _all_ wrong. Maybe she had some of it right. His plan was somewhat like what she said. He had hoped that he would get info on her to use as blackmail, but never did Sasuke think that it would get this far.

"Sakura, never in my wildest dreams did I think that you, the person I most despised, would become a close person to me. I never thought that we would be living together in the same house getting to know each other."

"Oh don't give me that shit! You think that some sob story will fix everything? That we'll live happily ever after? Well I don't think so!"

"Sakura, just listen to me! Those fangirls of mine, did it occur to you that they're jealous?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Why would they be jealous? Look at us. There isn't anything to be jealous of. So what, we've talked some and maybe we've bonded a little over this and that. But face it, we're enemies, and once an enemy, always an enemy."

"But they don't know that! They think…well they think that we're something more than enemies."

"More? Like what, acquaintances?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No!"

"Family?"

"No! What th "

"Then what?"

"Lovers okay! They think that we're lovers!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lovers? That's the most stupidest thing that I've ever heard!"

"Well, is it? We have been hanging around lately, with living together and basketball. They got upset because they think I'm their property. So they have to get rid of the competition. And to them, you're the competition. C'mon, you've got to believe me! It's so obvious that those fangirls set you up."

"Well…those twins Kimi and Mai were following me and the guys…"

"Exactly, to get information on you!"

"But even if it was Karin and her army of sluts, how can I be sure that you didn't tell your friends about my father and the cutting?"

"You can't. All I can offer you is my word, Sakura."

"But Sasuke, I don't know if your word is enough. You just don't understand. I trusted you with that secret. I don't know why, maybe it was because I needed someone who didn't really know me to know. Maybe I thought that way I could possibly get help. I don't know."

"I forced you to tell me. It's not really your fault that I know."

"Yes, I know that, but if I hadn't told you, none of this would've happened and we'd still be hating each other."

"So where does all this leave us now?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I can't say that I hate you still, and I can't say that I like you either. It's all just so confusing, you know Sasuke?"

"Yeah, but all the same, I think that things are never going to be the same between us again."

"Yeah that's for sure. So what are we going to do?" The two then stayed silent as they sat in deep thought on the ferris wheel. Twenty minutes later, the ride began to move once more.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter twenty guys! What do you think is going to happen next? When will Sasuke and Sakura finally get together like we all want to happen? Please review and tell me what your predictions are! I'd love to read them!**

**Ja'ne, **

**Mariegurl**


	21. Sakura's Confession

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, I know that I already posted a chapter earlier today, But I just came home from a goodbye party for my friend who is going back home to Italy after staying here in the States for a year, and I just felt like typing. So lucky for you all I am posting this. YAY! ^.^ Thanks for all the reviews so far. Let's keep them coming. Okay, as usual I don't own Naruto, just this story. Now without further ado, here's chapter twenty-one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Sakura's Confession

The weekend ended as quickly as it came. Sasuke and Sakura were still very confused about what was going to happen between them next. Itachi and Alice realized that the plan they made had some affect with them because they were acting somewhat civil towards each other no.

Back at school, the tension between Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata was obviously still there. But this time Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto on their side. The girls finally believed that the guys didn't know Sakura's secret.

"After all, if we did know, we would have told you and confronted Sakura, as well as Sasuke about it," said Naruto.

Sakura felt more like a loner now than ever before. Alice decided to give up on the whole thing and spend more time with Gaara.

"It's not like I don't care Sakura. It's just that with all that's happened, I didn't get to spend any time with Gaara-kun, and I need to, you know? After all, he is my boyfriend," said Alice.

But Sakura didn't understand. It felt like everyone was still against her. Everyone wanted something out of her that she just couldn't give. She was now down in the dumps. The fangirls had what they wanted now. They had Sakura far away from her friends and their "precious" Sasuke-kun. They had her at rock bottom and they couldn't be any more happier than they were now. Well, that was until Karin decided that they needed a grand finale.

"I say that we drive Haruno and her mother out of town by using our biggest weapon."

"Oh, that is bad! But, I'm sure we can pull it off," said Saya.

"Hey Ami, do you think that your dad will let us have access to him?" asked Karin.

"Of course! After all, I am Daddy's little 'angel' and he wouldn't want to upset me."

"Perfect, this shall go very well. It's going to be our best grand finale yet."

Back with Sakura, she found herself on unmarked territory…loneliness. At lunch, she found herself sitting alone, with only a book as her company.

"This bites," thought Sakura.

**"Don't I know it."**

"Oh hey Inner, how's it going?"

**"Same as you. Everyone's inners seem to be avoiding me too."**

"You think this is all worth it?"

**"No it's not. Why do you ask?"**

"We could end it all tonight you know. We know where they keep the stuff. All we have to do is send the emails before hand, and then we're gone!"

**"Wait, you're not thinking of…"**

"Yeah, why not?"

**Sakura, are you even listening to yourself? US? ME? Whatever, are you listening? It's so not worth it! What about Mom? She needs us now more than ever!"**

"Yeah, well she's the only one."

**"But it's a start. Having one person on your side makes everything better."**

"Not really. Look, forget about waiting until tonight. I'm going to do this now. And just so that you can't stop me…into the box you go!"

**"What? No! Don't do this Sakura! Don't do it!"**

After sealing up her inner self, Sakura slowly got up and walked passed the table Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were at. She then gave them one look and continued walking. She then came upon the table Alice, Gaara, and Sasuke were at. She too looked at them and walked by. This was her last goodbye.

"Sakura…she doesn't seem herself," said Hinata.

"Yeah. She looked as if she was about to do something dramatic," added Tenten.

"Like she was about to….You Don't think," said Ino. Without another word, they ran out of the cafeteria, picking up Alice and dragging her along the way.

Sitting down in a locked stall, Sakura grabbed out her pocket knife that she always had on her person, but didn't use anymore. Taking deep breaths, she positioned the knife at a large vein, getting ready to puncture it, when all of a sudden a foot smashed open her stall door.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Ino.

"What the fuck do you guys want? Have you come to witness my death? If so, go ahead. You've got front row seats. I don't care anymore about myself. After all, everyone's already given up on me."

"Sakura, put the knife down. You don't want to do this," said Tenten.

"HOW ARE YOU SURE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO DO THIS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! SO DON'T YOU FUCKIN' TELL ME WHAT I DO OR DON'T WANT TO DO!"

"Okay then help us understand," said Hinata.

"Yeah, talk to us," said Ino.

"Oh, so now you want to talk! Well I tried to give you that chance, when _I_ was ready, but you decided that you had to know then, and look where we are now!"\

"Okay, we did do that, and we're sorry. We're very sorry. Just put down the knife and let us talk," said Ino.

"I…I can't!"

"Yes you can Sakura. Here, I'll even help you," said Alice.

Slowly, Alice took the knife from Sakura and gave it to Hinata, who pocketed it. Kneeling down, Sakura began to weep.

"I c-can't take this a-anymore. Please just s-stop ignoring me and g-give me a chance."

"Okay Sakura, we're here and we're not leaving. Now please, tell us what led you to the brink of suicide?" asked Tenten.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Sakura calmed down and began to tell them everything. That meant the stuff with her father, the cutting, living with Alice and Sasuke, how Sasuke found out everything, the fangirls, and what happened on the ferris wheel. After finishing, all five girls were in tears.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us?" asked Ino.

"I couldn't or he'd kill me. Sasuke just happened to force the truth out of me, as well as witness my father doing this to me."

"Oh Sakura, we should've known. We should've been there for you, but instead we shunned you. Well, most of us did," said Tenten.

"No, in the end we all shunned you. I was being so selfish. I couldn't see how damaged you became these past few days. I was too busy thinking about hurrying up and making you and Sasuke make up so that I could be with Gaara-kun again," said Alice.

"Can you forgive us all Sakura? Can we start over and try to make things better?" asked Hinata.

"That's all I wanted guys, that's all I wanted."

With that, the five girls grouped hugged and laughed. Finally, they were starting anew and it felt good.

"Oh, but Sakura you realize we're going to get you some help for this cutting problem of yours, starting with telling your mom about all you have suffered through, and ending with Tsunade," said Alice.

"Tsunade?" asked the other girls.

"Yeah, she used to be a doctor. The best actually. She's the best one to help you."

"Um…"

"You don't have any other choice Sakura," said Tenten.

"Yeah, it's time to come out of that shell," added Ino.

"Okay then, I'll do it. Starting tonight with Mom. I'm ready for this wound to heal," said Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, that's chapter twenty-one. It looks like things are going to start getting better for Sakura, and honestly it is about time don't you think? Thank you so much for reading. Now if you would please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. I would love to read what your predictions are. Well I am off to bed. It's 11:21 pm here and it's time to sleep. Until next time!**

**Ja'ne,**

**Mariegurl**


	22. A Healing Wound

**A/N: Hey everyone! Mariegurl here! Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I think the next few ones are going to be short, if I remember correctly. It is all helping build up to the next major plot point, all leading to an epic finale that I am currently writing. Okay please enjoy this chapter. And special thanks go out to scarecrow09 and XxXRememberMeXxX who have reviewed every chapter I have posted lately. You guys rock! Wanna be as awesome as these two? Then you have to read and review! Okay now on with the chapter! As always, I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Healing Wound

That night, Sakura sat down with her mother and told her everything. At the end of it all, they both were in tears, hugging each other. It felt really good for Sakura to get that all off of her chest. It didn't feel like she was carrying this heavy burden alone anymore. It felt as if she had a little more help with carrying the load. Even though it was a little help, it was still more than she had to begin with, and for that she was thankful.

Meanwhile is Sasuke's room, Alice was updating him on the latest news on Sakura, as well as scolding him.

"How could you keep her cutting a secret from everyone for this long? You do realize that she tried to kill herself today! I mean yeah, sure it was over-dramatic, but the point is that she tried to! It was her cry for help!"

"I know, I know! You don't think that I feel like shit right now? I should've been there. I should've protected her from herself. I feel terrible Tsukiko, so please stop yelling at me," said Sasuke.

"Wow…you really do like her, don't you?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for one you're beating yourself up over this."

"Wouldn't you if you knew a person was harming him/herself, but you didn't tell anyone?"

"Point taken."

"Exactly. Now get out of my room. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Fine. Goodnight Sasuke-nii-san."

"Night Tsukiko."

Sasuke kept on tossing and turning in his sleep. Alice's words burning into his head. He truly felt really bad. Sasuke knew everything, and yet he didn't tell a soul. Why? He thought that in time she would just tell everyone on her own. That it wasn't his problem. But all that false hope got him nowhere. It didn't help Sakura at all. Frustrated, Sasuke got out of bed and walked to Sakura's room. Quietly, he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and then knocked again.

"Who is it?" whispered Sakura.

"It's me, can I come in? We need to talk." She opened her door and Sasuke came in. Sakura studied Sasuke as he awkwardly sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What is it Sasuke? Do you realize how late it is? I got a meeting with Tsunade in the morning and I don't want to look half dead for it. So if you don't mind."

"Why did you try to kill yourself Sakura?"

Sakura then stopped in her tracks. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that question yet. She was thinking that he would much later. But, with the way things had been going on lately, it was stupid of her not to expect the unexpected.

"So nice night, eh Sasuke?"

"Don't change the subject Sakura. I asked you a question and I really would like an answer."

Sakura sighed and then sat next to Sasuke on her bed. She adverted her gaze away from him, trying to figure out how to explain it all to him. Still not sure about her words, she began to speak.

"Alright Sasuke, you want the truth? Well here it is. I realized how broken I had become. I was someone that couldn't be fixed. I felt like, and still feel like, that I am worthless and unwanted. Do you know how long it has been since I've felt the loving warmth of another? It's been eight years Sasuke. Eight long, painful years. So why not kill myself? It was a great plan at the time…I still think it's a great plan."

"Sakura, if you killed yourself, do you realize how broken hearted you would've left people? There are so many people that care about you, love you even! And so what if your father and my jealous fangirls tried to break you down. The important thing is that you survived. You survived all that pain and now you have a support group to help you mend yourself back together again."

"Sasuke, I don't want to sound desperate, but would you…I mean could you be apart of that support group?" Sasuke smiled a genuine smile at Sakura and then took her hand in his.

"Sakura, I'll be the heart and soul of it."

Sasuke and Sakura stayed in Sakura's room just holding each others hand. Sakura eventually fell asleep, so Sasuke tucked her into bed and went back to his own room, falling asleep with ease. This was only the beginning for Sakura, as well as for Sasuke. Together they would mend the wound until it was completely healed. Yes, it was going to be completely gone as time went on, only to be replaced by love and happiness. After all, doesn't everyone deserve that?

* * *

**A/N: Well there was some SasuSaku fluff for you there, even though it was a little bit. I love how there relationship grows. It's so genuine and real, unlike with some of the fanfics I have read in the past. Okay well Please review! And thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time!**

**Ja'ne,**

**Mariegurl**


	23. The Treatment Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! I had some more time on my hands so I am giving you all chapter twenty-three. Another ****short chapter, but important all the same. Please read and review. As always, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Treatment Begins

Going back to school the next day was very hard for Sakura. By now, the whole school had heard about Sakura's little "incident" about the ordeal in the bathroom. But, the one thing that was good for Sakura, was that she wasn't alone anymore. Sakura now had her friends back, she had her mom back, and she had Sasuke on her side. All of this was all she needed to make it through today and everyday after that.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay about talking to Tsunade about all of this?" asked Ino.

"Not really, but I have to start somewhere, don't I? I guess Tsunade's my starting point." Sakura looked back towards all of her friends and sighed.

"Well this is it guys. I'll see you later."

"Okay then, if you're sure," said Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sure. Bye guys."

Sakura then walked to Tsunade's office door and went inside. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, working on some paperwork when she came in. Smirking a little, Sakura sat in the empty chair.

"I thought I'd never see you do paperwork," said Sakura.

"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade.

"Remember my first day here, when you were crying for your sake? You refused to do any paperwork because of it, and Shizune had to take care of us."

"Ah yes, well you'll have to excuse my conduct for that day. Things were pretty stressful for me."

"Sure, whatever. I don't really care."

"Well moving on, let's get down to business. This whole thing about you trying to kill yourself, how did you end up at that point?"

"Well it's a long story."

"We've got a while, so start from the beginning."

Sakura and Tsunade spent two hours talking. Sakura had never talked like that in her life to anyone. It was as if this tightly closed lid was now opening up for the first time and a waterfall of words were pouring out. Tsunade just sat at her desk and took it all in. She didn't seem phased at all by what Sakura was saying.

"So that's it Tsunade-sama. That's the whole story, or what's played out thus far."

"Wow…I'm…I'm…"

"Speechless? Yeah, if I were you, I'd be shocked too."

"I only have one question though."

"Okay, shoot."

"If you were reluctant to tell anybody this, why open up and tell me in one session?"

"Oh, well that's easy. I told you because I was ready. I was ready to tell anyone, everyone all that happened to me. I am sick of keeping all those secrets. I had to always keep everything bottled up when my father was around. Even with him gone the fear is still there. But now…I just had this feeling inside of me that was telling me that it was time to share my story. This feeling has been with me since last night after the talk I had with Sasuke. After putting all the pieces together, I knew it was time."

"Ah. It's very interesting how you two went from hating each other's guts to this."

"Yeah, he's done so much for me. He's done more than I could ever ask for. I don't know how I could even thank him."

"Well, from what you've told me, he wants you back on the basketball team. Maybe that could be a way."

"I guess…yeah I'll do just that, after all I wanted to play ball at the beginning of all this and it's about time that I get that chance. Thanks Tsunade-sama."

"You're welcome. Don't forget about coming here tomorrow. This is long from being over with."

"Oh, I know. After all, this is just the beginning of a healing wound."

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like clear skies for Sakura. But will it stay this way? What do you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Reviews help make me post the next chapter faster. Well until next time!**

**Ja'ne,**

**Mariegurl**


	24. Fangirls' Revenge Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for this new chapter. I think it helps you better understand why these fangirls are the way they are. I had a lot of fun writing it. This chapter is somewhat on the short side, but it's still one important chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means so much to me. Now, here is Chapter Twenty-Four. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Fangirls' Revenge Plans

Sakura never missed a session with Tsunade and slowly, but surely she was getting better. Things were looking up for Sakura now, especially when it came to Sasuke, The two of them had this unspoken bond that had them always being there for each other. Every night they would talk, while everyone else was asleep about things that happened to them during that day. Tsunade was quite right when she said they had come very far. They were very close friends, so close in fact that a few people weren't too happy about it.

"So our first plan didn't go so well, and we got weeks worth of detention. But, that slutty Haruno girl really needs to get away from our Sasuke-kun," said Karin.

"Yes, I agree. I think it's about time we actually got HIM out. We've been talking about releasing HIM for a while, so now let's do it," said Ami.

"Yes, I've been waiting for quite a while," said Saya.

"How great will it be when Haruno won't be able to touch our Sasuke-kun?" asked Kimi.

"Sister, she won't be _alive_ to see him," said Mai.

"Yes…this shall work. Girls, you know what to do," said Karin.

They didn't come up with the plan by themselves. It was a collaborative idea that built on as time went on. Ami had the connections to get him out. This was all started when she overheard her father talking about him to her mother. Getting the file was easy as well. Her father always felt bad about not being there for his "little angel" that he gave her whatever she wanted, no questions asked.

Ami parted ways with her friends, walking towards the main office in the school. There, she saw Sakura and Tsunade walking together out of her office.

"Well Sakura, that was good for today. You better hurry if you want to make it on time for your next class."

"Alright Tsunade-sama. Oh and I think my mom and I will be able to move out of Sasuke's house in two weeks time or so." At this statement Ami didn't even get to the secretary's desk when she heard Sakura. Quickly, she dove under a desk and crouched down behind it.

"What are-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen!" ordered Ami. Ami then cupped her ear so that she could hear better and continued to listen.

"So let me get this straight, you and your mother are moving back into your old home? After all that happened there?"

"Oh no Tsunade-sama! We're just going to get the rest of our belongings and then move into an apartment complex near here. That way I can get to and from school."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I'm looking forward to it as well. It's going to be a fresh start, something both she and I need. The place that we are going to move into isn't much. Although he was a drunk, when Dad was sober he made a pretty decent living. But with him in jail and Mom getting ready to divorce him, we don't have that much money anymore."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh no, you've done enough. This talking is all the help you could possibly give me."

"Well alright. Go on to class now."

When the coast was clear, Ami got out of her hiding spot and walked out of the office, ignoring the confused secretary. This information that she got was to keep to herself. She had to find the girls and fast.

Karin knew since she was six years old that she was going to be with Uchiha Sasuke. There was just something about him that made her heart skip a beat every time she saw him. Her devotion to him was greater than all her other friends. Sasuke meant more to her than her own life. That's why she belonged to him and he to her. It was their destiny after all.

To be honest, Karin wouldn't have any issues with the Haruno girl if she actually didn't talk to her Sasuke-kun. But, she's too close to him. It wasn't fair how she, the new kid in school, could just talk to him and he actually respond back. The only time Sasuke talked to her was to tell her to "shut-up" and "go away you annoying fangirl." It just wasn't fair. So you see, she had to get rid of Haruno. If she didn't, then Haruno would get closer and closer to her Sasuke-kun until he was under her spell. Karin was the one to make sure that it didn't happen at all.

When Karin was told about the living situation of Haruno Sakura, she broke the glass that was in her hand and nearly lost it.

"WHAT? No! That makes everything much worse!"

"I know! What are we gonna do about it?" asked Ami.

"I don't know! But now our plan is messed up. You can't expect me to allow you to send HIM into his house where he could hurt our Sasuke-kun."

"I wouldn't think of it! But how are we gonna get HIM to Haruno if we can't set HIM loose with Sasuke-kun around?"

"Then we'll find another place. Don't worry, it's going to work out in our favor."

* * *

**A/N: Well what is going to happen next? Who exactly is this HIM that these girls keep referring to? Got any ideas? Tell me what you think in your review. Go ahead and click that button. You know you want to! Until next time! ^.^**


	25. Getting Back to the Court

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great Father's Day with their dad yesterday. I know I did! ^.^ Well this chapter was one of my favorites to write. It's the starter to some good fun all thanks to Naruto. What is he going to do? Well, you have to read to find out.**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and readers. It is because of you guys that I continue to post the rest of these chapters. I only hope that after this story is finished you will continue to support my writing by reading my other stories. I find it insane that I have so many readers around the world. O.o Well enough from me on with the story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Getting Back to the Court

Sakura was going to take Tsunade's advice. It was the best way to thank Sasuke for all he had done. He'd been there for her through just about everything since she got to the school. He'd been wanting her to come back anyways, so it was a win-win.

Sakura started practicing with her friends, getting back on her game. Pretty soon she was back to practicing with the team as well. It all had worked out in a way in which Alice and Sakura would alternate between each other on who would be playing. Sakura's life was really reshaping for the best.

Basketball wasn't the only thing Sakura was getting back to the court with. Yes, she and Sasuke were really close now. You never saw one without the other. They enjoyed each others' company that much. Naruto of course, constantly loved to point out this fact and make the two blush. It was like a game to him. It was totally obvious to everyone that they were constantly flirting and had feelings for one another. The question was, when were they finally going to admit it?

Naruto started to even take bets among the school (teachers included) on when they would finally be a couple. At the rate they were going, Naruto knew that he had to work some of his "magic" to get them together. After all, that's what worked for Hinata and himself. Hopefully it'd work on his two best friends. It was going to take some time though, with this stubborn pair.

"Alright guys we are one game away from the playoffs, which determine if we play in the championship! So far this season we've done very well. I think that we've grown stronger as a team, and for that I want to thank you," said Sasuke to his team after their Wednesday practice.

"Yeah, yeah we know Teme. Without us being totally awesome, you'd look like a complete idiot."

"Naruto you dobe, shut-up! I can't even pay a compliment to the team without you saying something stupid!"

"Sasuke, calm down. Is it really worth it to yell at Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"No," replied Sasuke reluctantly.

"Good, now dismiss the team and let's go."

Following Sakura's instructions, Sasuke let the team go, grabbed Sakura by the hand and led her out of the gym. Noticing this, Naruto turned towards Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh no, here we go again," said Neji.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Naruto has another half-baked plan that's going to cause a hell of a lot of trouble for the rest of us," said Shikamaru.

"Hey! It's not half-baked! I've thought this one fully through," retorted Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Just like that time with the diapers?" asked Neji.

"For your information space diapers are VERY useful for when you're too busy to go to the restroom or the line is too long."

"Yeah, but Naruto, you don't wear the diaper _outside_ your pants. Troublesome idiot," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, OKAY! Well this plan is bigger and better than that. This isn't about me or about any of us. It's about Sasuke and Sakura."

At the mention of their names, everyone looked up at Naruto with knowing looks. Naruto then grinned that foolish grin of his.

"Finally! You guys get what I'm saying," said Naruto.

"Except for the fact that you haven't said much of anything," said Ino.

"REALLY? Do I have to spell it out for you guys too? Sasuke and Sakura like each other and it's about time they stop tap-dancing around their feelings."

"So you want us to meddle?" asked Hinata.

"Because that we can do. We can do that very well," said Tenten.

"Perfect, so we're all in on this?"

"You know it," said Ino.

"I'm in," added Tenten.

"Anything to make Sasuke and Sakura happy," replied Hinata.

"Troublesome, I guess that puts me and Neji in too," said Shikamaru.

"Ah," added Neji.

"GREAT! Operation SasuSaku is now in effect! And this plan is totally going to work! Believe it!"

With that, the gang went out of the gym, with Naruto laughing obnoxiously loud and skipping, dragging Hinata along with him (probably towards the Ramen Shop).

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, Naruto's in control. What do you think he's going to do? Review and give me your thoughts and tell me what you think about the story so far. Thanks so much for your support! Until next time! ^.^**


	26. In Which Naruto is a Major Idiot

**AN/: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry that it's taken me a while to post this. It's not like I don't have this written already, it's just been a crazy summer and I've been busy so I don't have time to type up my chapters (I hand write them all first) and post them here. But here I am back again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, without further ado, here's chapter twenty-six.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: In Which Naruto is a Major Idiot

Now when it cam to one of Naruto's schemes, one has to be extremely careful because…well Naruto could be pretty out there. Out there wasn't even the description for it. Naruto was just out of this world. Now don't get me wrong, Naruto means well. He always does. He just can be a little bit stupid. Take Operation SasuSaku for example. Yes, he had all the right intentions of setting up the two, and he even had the perfect opportunity. But he screwed that up at the school's dance.

Thursday in Kakashi-sensei's class, everyone was enjoying themselves in doing nothing and joking around. The gang (except for Sasuke and Sakura) all knew their parts in the operation and knew what had to be done. Alice, who had been filled in by Ino earlier that morning, was talking to Sakura about small things. Every so often, Sakura would steal a glance over in Sasuke's direction, who was trying to ignore whatever Naruto was rambling on about, and would smile.

"What? Alice, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just know that look too well."

"What look? I don't have a look."

"Really? Okay Sakura dear. Whatever you say."

Alice then turned away from Sakura and started filing her nails. Sakura then looked back at Sasuke with a puzzling look on her face.

"Teme…Teme…Teme! Dude are you even listening to me?"

"No Dobe. Now go away, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Being emo?"

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not emo?!"  
"Right, whatever you say Teme…"

"Urgh! Naruto just go away!"

"Fine, fine. Oh Dude, she's doing it again."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Sakura. She's been stealing glances over here all period."

"Maybe because you've been obnoxiously loud all period."

"Nah Dude, that's impossible. She's been looking at you my friend."

"What?"

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself." And indeed when Sasuke turned around, there was Sakura looking at him. When she saw that Sasuke was looking back at her, she quickly turned away, blushing and fumbling with papers in her backpack.

"I told you so."

"So what if she was looking at me? She has every right to do so. I mean we're friends after all."

"Dude, you just don't get it, do you?"

"I—"

"Alright class, listen up!" Kakashi-sensei had finally walked into the classroom (twenty minutes late as usual) carrying a stack of papers in his hand. He looked quite bored as he lazily walked to his desk and sat down.

"Starting today, tickets go on sale for next Friday's school dance. You can purchase them before and after school. That is all. Now go back to whatever you were doing, while I do this paperwork Tsunade dumped on me."

"Teme did you hear that? It's perfect!"

"Perfect for what exactly Naruto?"

"Uh…nothing. All I know is that we're going to PARR-TAY at this dance."

"And who is this we exactly?"

"Well, all of us. You, me—"

"You see that's where you've gone wrong Naruto. I'm not going to the stupid dance."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. In his mind crickets were chirping.

"What do you mean you're not going? Uchiha Sasuke not going to the school dance? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"Naruto, kindly keep your voice down. It's annoying and distracting," said Kakashi-sensei.

"But Sensei!"

"Enough Naruto!"

"Fine. We'll talk about this later Teme." Naruto then walked to his seat and sat down, plugging in his headphones to listen to some music.

"Naruto's a pretty persistent person Sasuke-nii-san. You of all people should know that."

Alice and Sasuke were walking down the hallway together on their way to their free period in the library. Sasuke had just told Alice about why Naruto had that outburst in first period. But what had surprised Sasuke the most, was that Alice was agreeing with Naruto.

"Yeah, but Tsukiko, what's the point of me going to the dance? You know how it is for me and my fangirls."

"True, but lately they haven't been bothering you. So I don't see what could be possibly stopping you."

"I just don't want to go.

"Sasuke, you're going to that dance. When Mom finds out that you rather stay home and be emo—"

"I'm NOT emo! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true? Anyways, she's going to make you go and you know it. So you might as well. Plus, Sakura's going to be at the dance."

"What does Sakura have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"Tsukiko…Tsukiko…Tsukiko!" But Alice was already inside of the library, ignoring Sasuke now, which left a frustrated Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

Sakura wasn't doing too hot herself. Ever since she found out about the dance, she didn't know what to do with herself. Alice had been dropping hints about her finding someone to go with, and that just wasn't Sakura's style. I mean, even going to the dance was very unusual or her.

At the end of the school day, Sakura was hanging with the girls at Ino's house. She really seemed out of it, like she wasn't completely there anymore.

"So Sakura, what are you going to wear to the dance?" asked Ino.

"Huh?"

"Finally! It's about time you joined us. I was beginning to worry," said Tenten jokingly.

"Sorry guys. I've just been thinking about a lot lately and with the dance and all…whether I should get a date or something…"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Wow Ino, way to be quiet," said Hinata.

"Sorry, it's just that this is really the first time our Sakura's expressed interest in finding a date for well anything! I'm so proud."

"Alright Ino-pig, chill. I don't think I'll get a date anyways."

"Why? Because you're one smokin' girl Sakura. Own it."

"It's not that! I just don't really have anyone I want to go with."

"Why? Because you're hoping a certain someone to ask you?" asked Alice.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. This morning you couldn't take your eyes off of Sasuke-nii-san."

"That's not true!"

"Right! Anyways, we're going dress shopping this weekend and that's that." And the girls continued to talk and joke around, leaving Sakura to think about all that just happened.

The weekend came and went pretty quickly. By the time the next school week came, all everyone could talk about was the upcoming school dance. What they were going to wear, who they were going with, what type of music was going to be played, what they were going to do after the dance, it all was so much pressure for our Sasuke and Sakura. Both were going to the dance solo, saying no to the requests that they were getting. When the two were near each other, things were very awkward. Not wanting to acknowledge the difference in their friendship both acted as if nothing was wrong and continued on with their normal activities.

Naruto had noticed these actions and told the rest of the gang about the progress.

"Hopefully they'll stop this dancing around their feelings at the dance. I just can't take it anymore," said Ino.

"Yes, this is really pathetic, that it's more of a drag than usual," added Shikamaru.

"Not to worry! I have a plan so that at the dance they'll be together. Believe it!" replied Naruto.

"Dude, don't do anything too drastic. You know how you get," warned Tenten.

"Oh posh! I've got this."

On the night of the dance, everyone decided to meet at Sasuke's house so they could all go together. Sakura was in her bedroom with her mother, getting ready for the dance.

"Oh Saku-chan, you look so pretty."

"Thanks Mom. That…that really means a lot coming from you."

"It's just that…so much has happened to us since we've moved here, and you have been so strong. I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much Sakura dear."

"I couldn't have done it without your support Mom. Yours and Sasuke's."

"Yes, that Sasuke has been a blessing to us, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell me, is there…you know…between you two?"

"What? No! Mom no, we're just…I don't even know anymore."

"Well maybe tonight you might find out, hm?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful."

"I know, but things are just fine just the way they are."

"Alrighty then."

Sakura and Mrs. Haruno then went to look at Sakura in the mirror. They were silent in shock of how beautiful Sakura looked. Mrs. Haruno was starting to get all teary eyed.

"Oh Mom."

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over you in that dress."

"I know."

"Now as for your cuts—"

"I'm not covering them up. Not anymore. After all, they are a part of my journey and I don't want to forget about that part, not ever."

"I think that you are ready."

"I'll be down in a minute, you go on ahead."

Sasuke was anxious downstairs. Watching his friends with their girlfriends made him more and more nervous for Sakura to come downstairs. This wasn't because he liked her that way or anything, he just didn't want to be the only one around lovebirds.

"Sorry to make you all wait. Saku-chan will be down in a minute. She's a bit nervous."

"Mom! Do you really have to tell them that?"

Sakura was now at the top of the stars, frowning a bit at her mom. She looked beautiful in her off white and black laced dress. I stopped just before her knees. The dress was sleeveless, exposing her arms. Her hair was worn down in loose curls and she had very little makeup on her face. Her shoes were a simple pair of black heels. All in all, she looked wonderful.

"You guys look awesome!" said Sakura to everyone.

"Us? Look at you Forehead! That dress is perfect! So glad we made you get it," said Ino.

"Yeah, same here. Well, are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, let's PARR-TAYY!" said Naruto.

As the gang began to leave, Sasuke and Sakura caught each other's eyes and smiled at each other. Little did they know about the craziness Naruto would soon cause.

The music at the dance was blasting loudly and the energy was at an all-time high. When the gang entered the gym at school, it had been transformed into the largest rave they had ever seen.

"Hey everyone, this is your DJ! Don't forget to vote for the King and Queen of tonight's dance. At the end of the dance, the lucky couple's gonna have a spotlight dance! Alright y'all! Let's get this party pumpin'!"

"Hinata and I are for sure going to win! Believe it!"

"Naruto, you idiot! Don't forget about the plan," said Neji through clenched teeth.

"Oh right, right. My brilliant plan! I'm on it!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking around the gym, taking survey of the atmosphere. Being here felt so strange to her after all that's happened. She wondered if she even knew how to be a normal teenager anymore. Across the dance floor she spotted Sasuke talking to the guys. She couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely good-looking. She also couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. But the one thing that wasn't certain was what was going on between the two of them that caused them to have such a close bond. But tonight, she wasn't going to worry about the whatifs. Tonight she was going to have fun and enjoy the night with her friends.

"Okay Naruto, you know what to tell the DJ, right?" asked Ino, who stole him away from Hinata in the middle of the dance.

"Yup! And he already knows the deal. All he has to do is read the envelope."

"Now DON'T screw this up. Our friend's happiness is at stake. You screw this up and I will kill you."

"Okay, okay, gosh."

Naruto started to make his way over to the DJ by dancing through the crowd. Once over there, him gave the DJ the message then made his way over to the voting booth. Attempting to be all ninja about it, he switched the votes and went over to his friends.

"Did you do it?" asked Tenten.

"Believe it!"

"Alright good, now all we can do is wait."

"So does that mean that we can finally party?"

"Yes Naruto."

"HELLZ YEAH! C'mon Hinata, let's shake our groove thang!" And with that, Naruto dragged Hinata to the dance floor and started dancing wildly, while everyone else sweat dropped. The night continued on with merry measure. Ino and Shikamaru were cuddling at a nearby table, Tenten and Neji were making out against a wall, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were now all dancing together, and Sasuke was just taking it all in.

"Yo, yo, yo! Wassup y'all?! It's yo DJ! It's now time to announce the king and queen. May I have the ballots please? Alright, your king and queen are…Uchiha Sasuke and Yakamuri Saya?!"

Everyone at the dance stopped right then and there. This was a huge shocker!

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Ino.

"Nothing, I swear! I did what you said!"

"I'm gonna KILL you Naruto! This was something you COULDN'T screw up! Get back here!"

And thus, Ino started chasing Naruto with Hinata following closely behind.

"Alright will the king and queen please come forth and share your spotlight dance?" asked the DJ. Watching all this happen before her eyes, Sakura couldn't watch it anymore and just left. In the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw this happening and wanted to go to her, but couldn't with everyone watching. He felt trapped. And thus, the plan had sadly failed.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the chapter! What do you all think of the story so far? Where do you think it's going to go next? What's your favorite part of the story so far? Please review! More reviews equals chapters coming out faster.**


End file.
